Deaths Story
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Ryou tells of his Story of how he became death, from being a simple badass Human, and then becoming Death himself with his own favourite toys. Ryou with his own all male Harem
1. Ryou to Deaths-Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, only this plot, and the darker more sinister character design of Ryou Bakura.

 **Author's Notes:** Well then, Those of you who may have had me as a friend on Facebook, will of known I had a death designed Ryou Bakura character. I have had in the last year since I lost that account, been asked if I will ever bring my beloved Muse Ryou back from the grave, however; I do not know if I will as I simply couldn't handle the pain of losing him again. So I have decided to let Ryou himself tell you his story, of how he became known as Death. As it has been asked for by a few people who personally know me, so here it is.

 **Summary:** Ryou had spent the day out with Yugi, to take his mind of his fears of Bakura, his sadistic Yami and Fiancée, possibly cheating on him. That is until he returns home, and has his fears confirmed to him. What did Ryou do to Yami Bakura? Who was Bakura cheating on Ryou with? How did Ryou take it? Come in and read, Ryous story.

 **Pairings:** One sided TenderShipping, ThiefShipping? GeminiShipping, GemShipping, BakuShipping, DeathShipping. Demonic-Tendershipping and even RyouShipping = (Season Zero Ryo, with Duel Monsters Ryou)

 **WARNINGS!** Yaoi, boy on boy, foul language, Character deaths, self harm, suicide, alcohol abuse and severe character bashing of both MALE AND FEMALE. (I do _**NOT**_ support anything mentioned in this story, and I am _**HIGHLY**_ against it all, this is just for story purposes only!)

 **Ryou's Point Of View**

It had been a somewhat relaxing long day, I had spent most of the day with Yugi and the gang, and I had actually enjoyed myself quite a lot; however, the small accident at the arcade with that damned psycho Mariku, is not something I will forget, and I am sure the gang are terrified because of it. I however, wasn't all that fazed. I mean he normally comes over to mine and Bakuras place, to watch films with us, and just have a laugh with that slut of a Hikari of his. I mean seriously! How much more of a slut can Marik be? I mean the last time that whore was around, I swear if I hadn't of been at home he would of fucked MY fiancée right there on the damned fucking couch! Oh I am ever so sorry, I am Ryou Bakura. You know, that so called sweet, innocent and polite little _Shemale_ you bastards all call me. I am certain you weren't expecting me to be so foul mouthed, well having my Yami, that sadistic bastard I love so much, for a Yami would surely taint anyone.

But lets not get of topic, my beloved fiancée, Yami Bakura. Well he use to date Marik Ishtar, about three years ago, and well after a year they broke up. I then got my hands on Bakura, I was there for him when he needed someone to talk to, and of course we got closer and closer. We have been engaged for almost six months, but we have been dating for a total of 15months now, and recently, my happy little dream of having my Yami has turned sour. Over the last two months now, Bakura has seemed a little distant with me, and to be honest he is way to excited about having that whore Marik round for movie nights. I had my suspicions that Bakura is cheating on me, yet Yugi and the gang have all tried to reassure me, and tell me over and over that he isn't and that he wouldn't go back with Marik.

You are probably all wondering why, right? Well you see, while Bakura dated Marik, that dirty slut of a whore, was sleeping around behind Bakuras back, and was even dating a WOMEN on the side. So much for not finding women attractive ay? But I was the one who actually caught him, and showed Bakura the truth; which of course started a massive fight with me and Bakura, but it crushed Bakura to know that tramp was cheating on him, and then of course my perfect happy life started. Everything was perfect, we would have a laugh, enjoy having the gang around, and trust me when I say, our sex-life was fucking amazing! But at last, all good things come to an end right? And of course you aren't hear to listen to me go on about that, no. You are hear to listen to what happened on that day, March 16th 2013. So gather round, grab some tissues if you are emotional, grab a bucket if you easily throw up, and you may want to not go to sleep tonight, but that choice is yours. You have had my warning, this story will give you nightmares, will most likely make you throw up, and it will definitely make you cry, especially when you hear of my sad tale.

XxxxxxX

It was late evening on March 16th, I was just walking up the small white picket fenced pathway to my front door, when I noticed that all bar mine and Bakuras bedroom light was switched off. I rose a curious brow at this, as Bakura never went to bed this early unless I was with him, and we never went to bed if you catch my drift. But then again, we never normally done it in the bedroom, we would just tear each-other's clothes off and fuck on the spot. Except obviously today, I had been out all day with Yugi and the gang, and that left Bakura home alone. Shaking it off for a brief moment, I slipped the silver door key into the lock, and turned it to the right to unlock and open my front door; which is when I noticed two pairs of foot ware at the door, one set was Bakuras black trainers, the other was that slut Mariks black boots. Gritting my teeth while clenching my fists, I stepped past the threshold and slammed the door shut, before dropping my key into the bowl upon the small table beside the front door. I listened carefully for a moment, as I sighed deeply before parting my lips,

"I'm home 'Kura!" I shouted out, loud enough for him to hear me, as I slipped of my own trainers.

However, I never heard a response, and that most definitely isn't normal for Bakura, he always came running to greet me, and most of the time we would be a big mess of lips, teeth, nails and naked flesh up against the front door. Sighing deeply to myself I glanced at my reflection in the small mirror upon the wall, and ran my fingers through my long mid-back length snowy white locks; while my milk chocolate brown eyes sparkled slightly, simply because I was finally home, and could finally rest. Turning to my left briefly, I headed towards the living room door, only to pause in the doorway. Bakuras t-shirt was on the floor, as well as Mariks. What the hell is that slut doing stripping in MY fucking house? I literally gritted my teeth as I stormed through the living room and headed towards the stairs, that is when I heard it, loud and fucking clear. The familiar sound of mine and Bakuras bed, the squeaks it made as it shifted slightly across the flooring; however, it only made that sound when me and Bakura were having sex, and rough sex at that.

Growling lowly to myself I turned instantly on my heel, before heading straight for the kitchen to grab a hold of one my sharp cooking knives, and then I left the kitchen and stormed back towards the stairs. Now I could hear them, Marik the biggest whore of the world moaning loudly, and even begging for more,

"Oh don't worry you fucking slut, you will get more" I hissed to myself as I started up the stairs, and gripping my kitchen knife tightly in my right hand.

Pausing at the top of the stairs, I attempted to calm myself down, and that only fuelled my anger; which was definitely getting worse, because Bakura just grunted lowly, and that set me off. I ran towards mine and Bakuras bedroom door, gripped for the handle as I pushed the door open with my teeth gritted; however, nothing in this world could of prepared me for what I saw, and I felt something deep inside of me snap, before shattering into a million pieces. There on MY fucking bed, was Marik the fucking slut Ishtar, legs wrapped around Bakuras naked waist, his lanky tanned arms wrapped around Bakuras shoulders; while lavender and russet orbs stared towards me, standing in the door way, and holding a sharp kitchen knife within my right hand,

"R-Ryou... shit!" Bakura cussed, as he attempted to quickly get off of the bed, while grabbing for his boxers, "It isn't what it looks like"

"Isn't... Isn't what it fucking looks like!?" I shouted, my vision had started to blur slightly, tears forming at the corners of my eyes, "You having sex with that fucking whore, in OUR fucking bed isn't what it looks like!?"

"Ryou calm down, and listen to me" Bakura spoke up, as I stepped into the room, tightening my grip much more around the handle of the kitchen knife,

"Why the fuck should I fucking calm down!?" I hiss venomously, as I step closer to Bakura, "What, did you fucking wait till I was out with Yugi to call this whore over!?"

"Hey! I take that offensively!" Mariks disgusting voice sounded, causing me to growl as I turned to face the Egyptian whore, "I am not a fucking whore!"

"Not a fucking whore?" I questioned, "So cheating on Bakura with a fucking women is normal is it!?" I shouted,

"You had no fucking proof of that!" Marik hissed at me, causing me to see red, as I lunged at him.

I heard Marik gasp as I lunged towards him, his eyes widened as I plunged the kitchen knife deep into his chest, piercing his heart instantly before pulling the knife out of his chest; which of course, caused his blood to splatter across my face, and I once again slammed the kitchen knife deep into his chest. Over and over, until Bakura grabbed for my blue and white stripped t-shirt and yanked me from the bed, only to send me flying into the floor. I let out a small yelp, before growling as I dragged myself to stand up, thankful that I was still holding the knife in my hand as I lunged at Bakura; however, that fucking two-faced lying bastard caught my wrist, and slung me down onto the bed as he towered over me,

"Why!? Why would you fucking do that? You are fucking insane Ryou!" Bakura shouted into my face, causing me to narrow my eyes at him,

"And you are a fucking wanker! A lying, two-faced, cheating fucking wanker!" I shouted back at Bakura, as I wrapped my slender legs around his naked hips and flipped the sadistic bastard onto his back, and straddled his hips easily while taking the knife into my free hand, "You want to fucking be with that whore so much! You can fucking join the wanker in HELL!"

"Ryou don't do this!" Bakura shouted at me, fear passed through his eyes.

However, I didn't care. I had snapped, I had no self control, I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to; which to be honest I didn't, so I plunged the knife down hard and fast, and punctured that bastards lungs first. Then I withdrew the knife and stabbed him again, and again, and then again. All while he tried to fight me off, he failed though, because I became angrier and angrier every second. I raised the knife one final time, I made sure to kill Bakura slowly, and make him suffer as he turned his fear laced eyes towards Mariks already dead body, and reached out a hand for the Egyptian skank; this made me angrier! I plunged the knife directly into his jugular, ripping it slowly across Bakuras throat, and making his blood gush over the bed, and even splattering across my blood covered face. Laughing loudly at both of their dead naked bodies, I climbed off of the bed, and just stood there laughing at them.

However, I stopped laughing after a good five minutes, before looking around my bedroom. Blood was splattered across the walls, my bed was literally soaked in it, and even my jeans and t-shirt was soaked to the point my pale alabaster flesh was stained in that crimson liquid. Finally calming my laughter, I grabbed for my knife, that I had dropped beside Bakuras lifeless body, and stepped over to where Mariks dead body was; however, I had just intended to slash his throat and leave the house, and even hand myself in to the police station. But I didn't do that, nope. My heart was pounding in my chest, my vision blurred by both tears and blood. Staring at Mariks blurred body, I smirked darkly, before climbing up onto my bed and started to cut Mariks body up, carving his flesh and tearing it off. Ramming the flesh down Mariks parted lips from his screamed out gasp of me plunging my knife into his chest, and once again I started laughing again as I ripped and cut his flesh from his body; however, I wasn't satisfied with it, so I rammed my knife down the slit of his disgusting, and no doubt sexually transmitted diseased cock.

Climbing off my bed once again, I walked around the bed to the wardrobe, and opened the door before rummaging through it; only to find Bakuras Machete which I knew he kept hidden. It was extremely sharp, it would make cutting through bodies pretty easy and messy, and I didn't care. No one would know of their deaths, not for a long time really. I know how to clean up after myself, I can make it look like a break in, and harm myself before actually dialling for the police and an ambulance. However, that is something I will think about, for now I brandish Bakuras prized Machete and walked back over to the bed as I raised it above my head, and brought it down quickly; causing the blade to slice straight through Mariks throat and removing his head cleaning. Mariks head literally rolled from the bed, and slammed into the floor before rolling off for a moment, and then stopping. I laughed once again, as I began hacking at his body, removing each and every body part; before letting them drop to the floor, as fresh blood splattered and gushed from the already dead body.

Bakuras lifeless eyes just watched, I wonder what type of sounds would of escaped from Bakuras lips if he was still alive, and watched as I butchered up his fucking slut of a fling. Did that bastard really think I was fucking stupid!? I had my suspicions about him cheating, but I wanted to believe Yugi, I really did. But now, I am thankful I didn't believe Yugi, and I went with my gut instinct. I gazed my eyes over to Bakuras lifeless body, as a dark thought crossed my mind, and made me smirk just like him. Covered in both Bakuras blood and Mariks, I crawled towards Bakuras Lifeless body, before leaning down slightly and licking across his cold flesh; however I didn't stop there, I snapped his neck before literally making out with a dead body, and of course not expecting it, I became slowly aroused. Bakura had still been completely naked, his body slowly turning blue as his body temperature dropped, and I became more and more aroused by the second. Not even thinking about it, I unzipped then unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down over my thighs. My strangely throbbing erection begging to be touched, as I sat on my knees covered in their blood, as I wrapped my fingers around my erection and started stroking myself.

Several moans slipped from my throat, my eyes focused upon Bakuras lifeless gaze. I couldn't help myself, I loved this bastard, and I do still love him so much. He has broken the only part of me I treasured, my heart that beat for him, and allowed me to live for him, was now in pieces. Groaning lowly as I continued to stroke myself, I leaned back to grab for Bakuras Machete, as I pulled it closer to myself, and ran the blade over Bakuras pale flesh. Slicing his flesh open easily, before I slammed the blade into his stomach, and released thick hot ropes of my release over his dead body. I started panting heavily as I gazed down at Bakuras body, wondering how I could preserve his gorgeous body, and then I had an idea; however sick it was, I didn't care. I quickly kicked off my jeans, as I never wore boxers anymore; because I never had any need for them, and most of the time they ended up in pieces when Bakura use to pin me against a wall, or even the kitchen side, and ravage my throat in kisses, while stripping me of my clothing. But enough about the past, this is now. I quickly climbed off of my blood soaked bed, and grabbed for the hem of my t-shirt and yanked it over my head, before tossing it to the floor.

Once completely naked, I smirked to myself as I went about picking up all the dismembered body parts of Marik cunting Ishtar, and placed them back onto the bed. I then dragged Bakuras body back up the bed and laid his body down over all of Mariks body parts, before yanking the Machete out of his stomach while raising the blade to my lips, and darting my tongue out to lick along the sharp edge. Smirking darkly, I climbed back onto my bed, and literally butchered up Bakuras long legs, severing them from his hips. Leaving them on the bed in the place they should have been, I done the same again to his arms, and of course I left his head where it was for now. However, during my little butchering fun I actually began to throb again, yes you may think I am sick but I get off on causing pain, and obviously this would be painful if the stupid bloody wanker was still alive to enjoy it.

I smirked once again as I moved myself closer to Bakuras blooded and butchered body, as I sat back upon my knees while clutching at Bakuras slim hips and raising his lifeless corps , and literally plunged my throbbing member deep into his tight ass. I groaned lowly, feeling the cold tightened walls of Bakuras rectum around my throbbing heat, and then I started to literally fuck his dead body. Moaning and groaning to myself, I rose Bakuras hips, before bucking up into his dead corpse. It felt fucking amazing, I was in heaven, and nothing was going to bring me down. Not even the shocked look within that sluts eyes as I had placed his head to watch what I did to my now obviously ex-fiancée, I groaned again as I laid Bakuras body down upon the blooded bed and over Mariks body parts, and began literally thrusting harshly into Bakuras body; However, my euphoric state ended soon enough as I found my release, and coated Bakuras rectum with my hot semen.

After several minutes I sighed deeply, while curling up into Bakuras dead body while brandishing for my kitchen knife once again, and carved my name into Bakuras chest; which of course I licked over before slowly closing my eyes and breathing lightly, before slipping out of Bakuras dead, cold and tight entrance. Glancing once again around my room, I sighed deeply, my eyes began to fill with tears, and this time I allowed them to fall down my cheeks. What had I done? I had literally brutally butchered the only person I had ever loved, and all because he was cheating on me? I really am fucked up in the head. But he made me like this. He treated me so badly when we shared a body all those years ago, even after he got his own body he use to treat me like I was dirt, and that of course made me become slightly dark and sadistic just like him.

I vaguely hear the sound of the front door knocking, I ignore it because I couldn't really open the front door stark bollock naked, and covered in blood now, could I? However, the banging never stopped, it only got louder and frantic. Then I heard Yugis voice, followed by Atems and Joeys, they were begging me to open the front door, and to not do something stupid. Whatever could they mean? Did they know Bakura was cheating on me? Or had they just found out, and had quickly come over to make sure I was okay? I just shrugged it off as I climbed shakily off of my bed, my kitchen knife still in my hand as I walked out of my bedroom. Leaving Mariks dismembered body laying beneath Bakuras semen coated, blood splattered and dismembered body, and that is when I paused in my steps. Turning back to face my bed, I walked back over to it, picked up the Machete and brought it down quickly upon Bakuras throat, cutting his head off as it fell to the side to stare at me. I smirked sadly as I gripped his blood stained dirty white hair, picking his head up as I cradled it to my chest, and left my room while heading towards the top of the stairs.

The front door has just literally been kicked in, there are gasps from the door way, as I sigh sadly, and slice my kitchen knife over my wrists; however, as my own blood seeped down my arms, I clutched at Bakuras head with my left arm and held the knife to my throat. I slowly closed my eyes as I heard Atems voice calling out to me, followed by the sound of footsteps running towards the stairs, and that's when I did it. I slashed the knife quickly across my throat as I opened my eyes,

"I... I'm... S-sorry" Was all I had managed to say, before my entire form began to shake slightly, and collapse; which made me tumble harshly down the stairs, while I clutched tightly to Bakuras head,

"Ryou!" I heard Yugis screamed cry, "Why Ryou!? You didn't have to do this!" Yugi shouted loudly.

I could vaguely hear Joey and Atem trying to get Yugi to leave the house, as my vision slowly turned to black while I clung to my beloveds head, I felt my body slowly turning cold, and that is the last thing I had remembered. Atems and Joeys shouts, Yugis screamed sobs as I laid there dying, before everything went quiet...

XxxxxxX

I gasped loudly as I felt something caress my face, it felt like bone as if a skeleton was stroking my cheek, and for some strange reason it comforted me; however I fluttered my black lashes open, staring up into the face of the being stroking my cheek, and what I laid my eyes on would normally scare a person; however, it didn't scare me, it only comforted me more. I stared into the empty eye sockets of a skeletal being, literally I was staring into the face of a skull, and I couldn't move any part of my body. I just stared at this being, as I noticed it was clocked in a thick black fabric, and it was then that I realised just what was stroking my face. It was Death himself. I just closed my eyes, wondering how it had been that I was even still able to breath, and at that moment Death laughed,

"You think to much, my child" He spoke, in a deep raspy voice, and it soothed me so much, "You are indeed dead, however, my child. You were not due to die tonight"

"W-What... do you... mean" I rasped out, realising my voice was pretty broken as I opened my eyes once again,

"You were not due to die, for at least another 10 years" Death explained as he stroked his skeletal fingers over my face once again, "However, I have a proposition for you, if you are interested" He asked me, I would of spoken my reply, by my voice wouldn't let me.

I only rasped out a shaky sigh, before nodding as I gazed up into those deep black holes, and then I felt the heat of fire surrounding my entire body. I attempted to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth as I arched my body in sheer pain,

"Listen to me closely, Ryou Bakura" Death spoke up, as he released me into the flames of Hell, "I will grant you, to have your life back on one very small and simple condition"

I could only scream out soundlessly as I curled in on myself, as the flames of hell licked up at my naked body; however, I did reach my hand out to grasp at Deaths cloak while staring wide eyed up into that beings face, begging for the pain to end,

"Will you carve your own heart out, and derive yourself of any and all emotions except for anger?" Death asked me, causing me to stare up at him in actual fear, before I tried screaming out my answer, for it to sound like a whispered cry of pain, "Very well"

Death then handed me a small black and red handled knife, as the flames that had been licking up my body suddenly vanished, and allowed for me to sit up upon my knees as I accepted the dagger like knife. I glanced up at Death himself, before staring at the knife as I closed my eyes, and plunged the knife into my chest; which pierced straight through my heart, before I pulled the knife out, and plunged it back in multiple times. Making a big enough wound as I used my right hand, to shakily push my fingers through the hole I had created, and yanked out my stone cold heart; which I held out to Death, as he placed the tip of his bony finger to it, and shrouded it within a black mist before I screamed out in sheer pain as it rose slightly before diving back into my chest cavity. The pain was so much, I had never felt such pain before, and I begged for it to stop as I curled up on the floor shaking and screaming out in pain,

"When you reawaken my child, you will no longer be human. But my Right hand, you shall be known as the Angel of Death, or just simply Deaths Hand" I heard death speak as my body became shrouded within his black cloak, "Now rest, and regain your strength, my child"

Everything then went completely silent and black, as images of the last thing I had done as a living human flashed before my eyes, the look within my own eyes, and the way the milk chocolate brown my eyes should have been had turned black. That same scene continued to play over and over again, I don't even know how many times I have watched those same moments over; however, I feel nothing, I have become numb all except for the anger I can feel radiating off of my own body.

XxxxxxX

I don't know how long I had been asleep, or how many times my final moments played through my head; however, I do know that when I opened my eyes for the first time, I was in a large black and red painted room, and curled up under a silken feeling bed throw upon a large double king sized bed. My once naked form was now cladded in a tight pair of black leather trousers, my torso now donned a long sleeved tight fitting black top, and from my position upon the bed I could see two different doors. One set looked like stone doors, that allowed a small amount of icy wind to blow through the room, while the other doors looked as if they would lead into a large throne room. I groaned lowly as I slowly sat up, before glancing around the room only to notice there was no window any where. Off to the right, was just a stone black painted wall, and a small bedside table with an empty wine glass and a bottle of what looked like wine. I raised a curious brow before glancing around only to see what seemed like a circular table of to the left, with a bowl situated in the center of the table, and a strange greyish black smoke seeping out of the bowl.

I just shrugged my shoulders before pulling the silken bed throw off of my body, and placing my bare pale greyish coloured feet to the cold stone flooring. As I noticed just beside my bed was a pair of calf high, black leather boots while a small white card sat atop them with my name scribbled on top. Sighing again I noticed that I didn't even have a breath as I placed my hand against my chest, only to notice I could barely feel my heart beating within my chest, and to be honest I wasn't even scared. I simply grabbed for the white card and looked it over as I read the words upon the back, before quickly and swiftly pulling on the black boots, and then standing up while stretching my arms above my head.

I then done as the card had told me, which was to open the large throne room like doors, and meet with Death himself. Groaning to myself, I walked over to the doors and pushed them opened, before stepping into the dark black looking room as several candles began to ignite, and light my way up to where two thrones were situated; However, only one of the thrones was empty, while sat in the other, was that same black cloaked figure. Walking over to him, I instantly got down on one knee to show my respect,

"My child, you do not need to bow for me" Deaths raspy voice sounded, causing me to glance up, "Come, sit beside me"

"Of course, my lord" I spoke, before blinking as I realised my voice was once again working, and did just that, I stood up and walked up to the throne like chairs and took my seat in the throne to the right,

"Now then, how are you finding your new body?" Death asked me, while turning his black empty sockets towards me, "To your liking I hope"

"Oh definitely" I replied as I glanced around the room, noticing how not only large it was, but how empty it was, "So, may I ask, my lord. Why would you give me a second chance?"

"Straight to the point, I like that about you, Ryou" Death spoke, with a deep throaty, and raspy chuckle, "You see my child, you have the potential to become a great leader of the underworld, and nothing seems to faze you"

"I see" I spoke up, before turning to stare at Death,

"Now then, as for your new life, there are some rules you will have to abide by" Death began to explain, causing me to groan lowly and roll my eyes, "Now listen carefully Ryou. You are now of the world of dead, you will now be in charge of judging those who are near their time of death. However, you do have the power to kill whoever you deem worthy of death, but your own life will only last for a certain amount of time"

"I see, so what do I have to do, in order to keep this new life?" I question, while narrowing my eyes,

"Now that is easy" Death stated with a short chuckle, "Your own release, and that of who you release with. Of course you must swallow their release, but I am sure that will be no problem for you"

"So, in other words, I have to have sex?" I question, a dark and devious smirk tugged at my lips,

"Yes, at least every two days, otherwise your body will slowly begin to decay, and you will eventually die if you refuse to give your body what it needs after five days" Death explained to me, while raising his hand as the door I hadn't seen before slowly opened, "You can of course, pick who or what you sleep with. But if you don't give your body its need, upon the third night you will begin to feel the effects, and on the sixth night you will fall into complete death"

"I understand, it shouldn't be to hard to find someone to shag" I stated with a laugh, as three males entered the room, all of which with their heads down, and chains around the ankles and wrists,

"These are my dirty offspring, with a succubus she-viper" Death explained as he indicated towards the three males, "You can, if you wish have them as your toys, and playthings. Or you can use a living human. It is entirely up to you" Death explained as he rose from his seat, causing for the three males to raise their heads.

As they did I stared wide eyed at them, I mean they looked like people I already knew, and I think Death noticed this as he indicated to each male before speaking,

"This is Touzuko, he is the eldest" Death explained, however, the one he pointed to glanced towards me as his grey blue eyes sparkled slightly and a set of leathery wings tore from his back, "He gets rather excited rather quickly, but he is also very trustworthy"

"I see, he looks like he could handle me, though I wonder if I could handle him" I purred out as Touzuko as he was called seemed to begin purring, "What about the green eyed one, he looks so much like me, it is so worrying"

"Ah yes, this is Ryo he is the youngest of my three sons" Death explained, as the greened eyed succubus child looked towards me, his pale looking face seemed to flush slightly, "He is also very shy, however very protective"

"I see, by pronunciation we have similar names, and he seems kind of cute" I stated as I walked towards Death, and stood beside him, as the green eyed devil moved slowly to stand behind the succubus I hadn't yet caught the name of, "What about him?"

"Ah yes, this is Florence, second born son, and very disobedient" Death stated, before snarling towards Florence, while I took in his appearance.

He looked just like Bakura, now that was fucking worrying, I mean there is a damned succubus demon who looks like the bastard who made me into what I am, and I could actually, most likely tame this fucker so easily with a good couple of beatings. However, my gaze once again turned towards the green eyed one, Ryo Death said his name was. Now okay I will admit, his eyes are green, just like emeralds, his hair is just past his shoulders, in a blue tinted white colour, and he is shorter than me, but he does look so much like me. I once changed my hair colour to have a blue hue to it, and even wore green contacts once. I smirked at the memory before noticing how Florence, narrowed his eyes at me while Death turned to face me,

"So, my child, which do you think would satisfy you the most?" Death asked, causing me to tear my gaze from Ryo,

"I will be openly honest, but I think they all could, depending on my mood" I state simply before shrugging my shoulders, "But I am a bit of a narcissist. So I guess right now, I would say Ryo" I purred as I glanced back towards the suddenly widened green eyes,

"You wont fucking touch my baby brother!" Florence hissed at me, causing me to smirk as I walked up to him, and literally kicked him in the side of head,

"Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that? You I will have fun with breaking" I hiss back before holding my hand out towards Ryo, "I won't hurt you, you are way to cute"

"I... I..." He stuttered, before turning to stare at Death, "D-Dad?"

"Ryou won't hurt you, at least with him, you will be safe from your overly sexually active brothers" Death stated before laughing, "Now, I will let you get acquainted with your new toys, I have work to do, and papers to fill out for you"

"Of course, my lord" I stated bowing my head before smirking as I turned my gaze back to the green eyed devil, "Would you like to come to my room, Ryo?"

"Y-Yes... p-please..." He replied nervously to me, while tentatively placing his hand into my hand.

Smiling only slightly, I helped the little green eyed devil stand up, and guided him towards the doors I had entered through before pausing, as I glanced over my shoulder at the two still kneeling upon the floor as I smirked,

"You two can get lost, though I may want some fun later" I stated earning a dark growl from Florence,

"Of course, my lord" Touzuko stated as he turned his grey blue eyes towards me, and winked, "Have fun little brother"

"Oh don't worry, he will" I purr back, before wrapping my arm around the shorter demons shoulder, and guided he back towards my new room.

XxxxxxX

Once inside my new room, I released Ryos form from my hold while closing the bedroom doors, and turning to face the slightly shorter male. I allowed my eyes to trail over the little devils back, it was then that I noticed he had a devil like succubus tail, and a pair of closed leathery bat like wings folded neatly against his back. Smirking to myself I walked past the little devil and headed straight for my bed, before glancing towards him as I noticed he was looking around as if he had never actually been in a room with a bed before, and I became suddenly curious as I sat on the edge of my bed while kicking my boots off; which I allowed to drop to the floor as I shifted to lay on my stomach, while watching Ryo closely,

"You look nervous, Ryo" I stated simply, and causing for the devil to jump as he turned his green eyes towards me,

"A... L-Little" he murmured lowly, causing me to chuckle as I shifted to sit upon my knees and held my hand out,

"I don't bite you know, well unless you want me to" I purred at him, causing him to flush slightly, as he began fidgeting, "Ryo, are you scared of what I might do to you?"

"Y-Yes... my lord" He whispered lowly while staring at the floor,

"Don't call me that" I state simply before sighing out deeply, "Why don't you just come over here, and see what happens"

"O-Okay..." He murmured, before slowly and tentatively walking towards the left side of my bed, and slowly climbed up to sit upon his knees in front of me, "W-What... n-now" He questioned me, in a weak whisper,

"What would you like to do?" I asked him, yeah I admit I am horny as fuck for some reason, but I also don't want to force this adorable little shit into my bed,

"Uh... I... I don't know" he replied, while coyly looking up at me, and connecting his green eyes with my own eyes,

"How about, we just sit here and talk? I am not that heartless, to take advantage of someone" I explain as Ryo stared at me wide eyed, "Well, maybe your brother I would, Florence right?"

"Y-Yes.." He replied, as he released a small chuckle,

"He, I would take advantage of, he reminds me of someone, and I had a lot of fun getting rid of him, so Florence could satisfy my anger outbursts" I stated with a chuckle of my own, before laying back on my bed, while watching Ryo, "The eldest I guess I could have as my actual sex toy" I mused lowly,

"W-What of me..." Ryo asked me somewhat nervously and shyly, and causing me to turn to face him completely,

"How about, you be my teddy bear? I've always slept better when I have something or someone to cuddle" I explain, and it isn't a lie, I always slept better while holding something within my arms, "What do you say? Sound fair?"

"R-Really? J-Just... cuddling?" He questioned me, before slowly moving closer to me,

"Yeah, just cuddling" I reply before chuckling, as I reach my right hand out and grab for Ryos left hand and tug him closer to me, making him land face first into my chest with a yelp, "Unless you want something else"

"N-No... c-cuddling is.. fine" Ryo whispered, as I felt his hands clutch at my tight fitting top, before staring up at me,

"You really are cute" I murmur lowly, as I wrapped my arms around the little devils waist, and pulled him completely flush against my body, "How about we get some sleep, I still feel really tired"

"S-Sure... my... My... My master" Ryo spoke up nervously, while nuzzling his nose against my cheek, and causing me to actually chuckle, "W-What?"

"That actually tickles, its nice though" I state, as I roll onto my back, and pulling Ryo to lay upon my chest, while my fingers ran up and down his slim back, "Lets sleep now"

"O-Okay... n-night... Master" Ryo whispered, as he leaned up weakly and pressed his strangely warm lips to my cheek, before seemingly curling up upon my chest and closing his eyes.

I could only smile down at him, while holding him tightly to my chest, and soon enough I fell into a seemingly peaceful sleep with an absolutely adorably cute devil laying upon my chest.

I soon groaned lowly, as I shifted in my sleep; well attempted to shift in my sleep. I literally felt like there was a ton of weight on my body, as I groaned again while slowly opening my eyes, and glancing down only to blink several times to find that I had all three of those succubus brothers practically curled up against my body. I chuckled lightly while running my fingers through Ryos hair, and causing him to stir as he stretched his small body out. This however, caused for deep red eyes to snap open and glare towards me, and I only smirked before stroking my little green eyed teddy's face; which caused for sleepy green eyes to stare up at me, and a deep crimson to cover his pale face,

"H-Hi" He whispered at me, as his tail slowly unfurled from around his waist, and curled around my slightly raised right leg,

"Hi to you to" I purred, as I leaned up upon my elbows, "Though may I ask, what the fuck you are doing in my room, Florence?"

"Not like I fucking wanted to come in" He hissed at me, causing Ryo to chuckle that sweet and soft sounding chuckle, "Shut up Ryo!"

"Oi! Don't talk to him like that, or I will knock you the fuck out" I hiss at him, before pulling my little green eyed devil closer, "Now kindly, get your fucking hand out of my trousers, and fuck off"

"Why should I? Scared I could top you?" Florence stated, while smirking at me,

"Actually, I was going to say, fuck off before you get your ass fucked" I stated before smirking, as I heard a low sounding growl rumbling beside my ear, and causing me to turn to stare into what I now noticed was silvery grey blue eyes, "Hmm? Jealous?"

"Not really, just you would probably have more fun with me, than with him" Touzuko purred at me, as he leaned forward and licked up the side of my neck, and causing me to shiver slightly,

"Well then, seems I have two horny demons in my room, and a cute little devil, whatever shall I do?" I questioned before smirking,

"Why not play with us, I am sure you would enjoy it" Touzuko once again purred, and causing Florence to growl lowly, "Florence just doesn't like showing how he really feels"

"Fuck you Zuko!" Florence hissed at his elder brother, though that damned bastard still had his hand down my trousers, and now he was stroking my aching need,

"Mmm well it seems someone wants to be fucked" I stated with a smirk, before kissing Ryos cheek and whispered lowly into his ear, "If you don't want to play, you can leave. I won't force you to stay"

"I... I'll watch" He whispered back, as he spread his leathery wings before he literally flew backwards, and sat on the end of my bed, a deep crimson dusting his cheeks.

I however, could only smirk as I gripped at Florences hair, and literally yanked him closer to me; which caused him to glare and growl at me, before I quickly shut him up, and crushed my lips to his in a hungry, needy kiss. Florences growling slowly however, turned into low needy mewls. All while Touzuko kissed and nipped at my neck while slipping his right hand into my trousers also, to join his brothers left hand, and start stroking my throbbing need. I groaned lowly into Florences mouth, before quickly breaking the kiss as I released a low moan, while glancing my eyes between the two horny succubus devils, and smirked as I shifted slightly; before unzipping my leather trousers, and pushing them down my thighs. Freeing my throbbing, leaking need as I smirked at both Touzuko and Florence,

"Might as well show me what you can offer me" I purred at them, before leaning back with my arms behind my head,

"Shove it" Florence hissed, causing me to smirk as I slipped my left hand into the back of his hair, and yanked his head back,

"You either do what I tell you, or I will beat you black and fucking blue" I hissed at him, before forcing his head down, so the tip of my erection pushed against his lips, "And don't bother biting me, because I will rip you a new one"

I smirked victoriously as Florence parted his lips, before taking my throbbing length into his mouth, while Touzuko decided to use this moment to crush his lips to my own. Groaning lowly to myself, I gripped my fingers of my left hand into Florences long white main, while my right hand gripped at Touzukos more grey like coloured hair. Tugging it slightly as I pulled him closer, arching my back slightly as I bucked my hips up, and moaning in satisfaction as I darted my tongue into Touzukos mouth. Who willing accepted it, while allowing me to quickly dominate his mouth, and giving me room to map his warm moist cavern out.

XxxxxxX

Heh, I guess I will let your mind wonder for a while, and end this chapter of my story. But don't worry, I will continue to tell you my story, and it will be very soon; however, I need to go get cleaned up, and have a nice hot shower before I could even think about continuing. So how are you all fairing? I can see some of you have no doubt tried hiding the fact you threw up, I see tears in your eyes; however, I am not even sorry, you chose to listen to what I tell you, and so it is your fault if you now have nightmares. Now, piss off for a while, I need that shower, and don't worry there is worse to come.

 **Author's Notes:** Well now... uh... I knew there was a reason I didn't let him write his story sooner, dammit Ryou! Anyway, I must say, he is really a lovely lad, and to all you idiots out there, who EVEN DARE! Tell me I am sick and need mental help? Guess what little kid, I know! I am mentally unstable, now get to bed you pathetic little children. My stories are for those who are OLDER than 16. Not some stupid 10 year old who thinks this world is full of rainbows and sunshine! Anyone who dares to flame this true tragic story, and under the name of guest. Will surely be out numbered by all my true readers who know me well. So until next time! Bye! Oh don't forget to review! Ryou will be waiting in the shadows for you.


	2. Deaths-Hand fun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, only this plot, and the darker more sinister character design of Ryou Bakura.

 **Author's Notes:** Well then, Ryou has had his hot shower, and so it time to let him continue with his story. So enjoy this continuation my lovelies, and remember you chose to listen to him, so don't start acting like a bunch of scared kids, I know of 10 year olds who would find this absolutely hilarious. Now enjoy.

 **Summary:** Ryou had spent the day out with Yugi, to take his mind of his fears of Bakura, his sadistic Yami and Fiancée, possibly cheating on him. That is until he returns home, and has his fears confirmed to him. What did Ryou do to Yami Bakura? Who was Bakura cheating on Ryou with? How did Ryou take it? Come in and read, Ryous story.

 **Pairings:** One sided TenderShipping, ThiefShipping? GeminiShipping, GemShipping, BakuShipping, DeathShipping. Demonic-Tendershipping and even RyouShipping = (Season Zero Ryo, with Duel Monsters Ryou)

 **WARNINGS!** Yaoi, boy on boy, foul language, Character deaths, self harm, suicide, alcohol abuse and severe character bashing of both MALE AND FEMALE. (I do _**NOT**_ support anything mentioned in this story, and I am _**HIGHLY**_ against it all, this is just for story purposes only!)

XxxxxxX

 **Ryou's Point of View**

Ah, good evening, I see you have all gotten yourselves cleaned up, and you all seem to be eagerly awaiting for me to continue. Now where did I leave the last chapter again, ah yes. With those three Succubi demon children. Heh, well I will tell you, that Florence learnt his place with me, and became a complete and utter mewling and moaning mess. He is a really well behaved little slut, it is just that temper and attitude of his. Now then, shall I let you know more of my story? If so, why not come a little closer to the fire to keep warm, and listen closely to what I am about to tell you all.

XxxxxxX

I had been left alone within the pits of Hell, my little green eyed devil Ryo was curled up in my lap, and sleeping soundly; however, those two brothers of his where currently out doing whatever it is they do best, and of course my own Lord, Death. Well he was still doing that paper work crap, so I revelled in the silence of the throne room. Releasing a short sigh, I glanced towards my right to notice there was a large wide screen monitor, and of course this peeked my interest. So without moving to much, as to not to disturb the gorgeous bundle in my lap, I looked for the remote control for the large seeming television; however, I couldn't seem to find it, and that irked the hell out of me. Feeling a little frustrated, I noticed that Ryos slick leathery, devil like tail was swaying. Of course, I knew what would happen if I dared to grab that tail, and I wasn't really in the mood to be dealing with a whiney little childish demon brat.

Of course I ignored it, while running my fingers through my hair, and thinking of what I could do to pass time when those damned horny bastards came tumbling in through the throne room doors. Narrowing my eyes at them both, Touzuko and his bitchy brother Florence stared directly at me; their leathery wings spread out, their tails seemingly swaying as they crept closer and closer towards me. Oh fucking fantastic! They were horny and were definitely wanting some, however they would have to go without, simply because I hadn't planed on disturbing my little green eyed devil, and I didn't care how Horny those bastards were. They seemed to have noticed as they stalked closer and closer to me, that I was not going to be dealing with their shit today, and that if they tried anything I would get them back violently when I wasn't a bed and pillow to Ryo; however they still continued to stalk towards me, both had began purring lowly as they stopped at the foot of my throne, and suddenly they knelt in front of me while literally actually like a bunch of damned cats. Yes cats! They started nuzzling their cheeks up against my legs, purring louder and louder as they seemingly wrapped their tails around my calves.

I groaned lowly while shaking my head, honestly you wouldn't think these two were sex demons, that killed people after sleeping with them. These damned demons are actually meant to be feared by the human world, and yet if any human saw the way they were purring and acting like cats; well they would lose their big scary image quickly, and become a laughing stock of the human world. But I didn't really care, they knew I was more dominant than they were, and they seemed to respect me for it; however, Touzuko has his habits of trying to top me, and I have let him once because I just couldn't be to bothered with the fight. That however isn't to often, considering I have been here now for almost two months, and only once I have allowed Touzuko to top me; however, I will admit, being topped by a succubus demon is actually quite satisfying, and very rewarding to be honest. Florence however, hates knowing his big brother has topped me, and tends to fight me every step of the way. It is quite amusing to watch those two fighting over who will satisfy my needs, especially when neither realize that the one I spend most of my nights with is Ryo, and yet neither seem to batter a eye at the fact said little devil was almost always hanging off of me.

You maybe wondering, have I actually fucked my little green eyed devil yet, and the answer is yes. At least seven times now, he is still rather shy but Death was right when he said he was rather protective. Just last week, Florence attempted to drag me away, and beg me for some fun; however, my little Ryo wouldn't have any of it, and actually attacked his brother. Ryo was growling and hissing at Florence while shouting that I was his master, and that Florence couldn't have me. I have to chuckle at that memory, Ryo hates it when he can't come curl up beside me, or on me actually. I tend to wait for him to fall asleep before I go have fun with Florence and Touzuko, but there has been the odd couple of times that Ryo would join us, and yes you heard me correctly, Ryo likes to join in. Though his favourite thing to do, is to simply watch my dominance over his elder brothers. It is rather funny thinking about it, that night I fucked both Florence and Touzuko for the first time, Ryo had sat watching us while low moans slipped from his throat. He even had the courage to pounce me after I was done with his elder brothers, whining and purring at me to take him, and I did as he wanted; however, I also found out, I was actually his first. That of course made me fall even more for him, I had been his first in bed, and his first for pretty much everything.

You may think that I am soft with him, but I am not, and he never expects me to be gentle. Nope, he actually likes it quite rough. Heh, anyway, back on topic.

Florence and Touzuko are still rubbing themselves up against my legs, while Ryo continues to sleep seemingly peaceful within my lap, and of course there I was just sat in my throne enjoying the attention; however, it soon ended when Death himself appeared suddenly, causing the two whores at my legs to turn their heads to stare at Death, and soon they retreated from me as if they were seemingly frightened,

"Good afternoon my child" Death spoke up, in that same raspy sounding voice, "Have you enjoyed the peace and quiet?"

"Hmm, you could say that" I state simply, while running my fingers up and down my green eyed devils back, "Though, what is this?" I enquire while indicating to the large television like monitor,

"Ah yes, that is the human world-vision" Death states, as he produces a slick black controller, "Were you curious?"

"I won't lie, I was. Plus I was bored, so wanted to see what was on the big screen" I explained with a shrug, as Ryo shifted within my lap, and turned his tired green eyes up at me, "Oh, you are awake now, did you sleep well?"

"Hmm... Yeah" Ryo whispered lowly, before leaning up and nuzzling my cheek with his nose, and then he spread his wings and jumped back,

"It seems you have your own little harem of men" Death jested, with a raspy throaty chuckle,

"It appears so" I state with a chuckle of my own, "However, Ryo is my favourite, and he knows it" I state while purring towards my green eyed little devil,

"I see" Death mused before handing me a bottle, it looks like the same bottle that was in my room when I first awoke here, "Here, you have been drinking it haven't you?"

"I have, the first few glasses made me gag slightly" I admit, before smirking, "However, it doesn't taste so bad now that I am use to it"

"That is good, have you figured out what it is?" Death questioned me, causing me to raise a brow at him,

"I have, it is the blood of Lucifer himself, am I right?" I ask, staring towards Death, as he nods at me, "I assumed as much, it has a slight fiery taste"

"It would, now then, Ryou" Death states lowly, as he indicates for his three sons to leave the room, before he continues, "You have an opportunity to return to the human world, if you are interested"

"Really? I can return back up there?" I enquired glancing towards the throne room doors, noticing how the three succubus males were now gone,

"You can, of course you will be up there for work, and work only" Death explains as he snaps his bony fingers, causing for a collar to appear within his hand, "This is for you, unfortunately your body will never lose the scar upon your throat, and you cannot return to the human world with it"

"I see, it may actually frighten a few people" I state with dry humour, as I accept the collar, only then did I notice the pair of silver Angel wings dangling from the center,

"It is a symbol of your nature, before you ask" Death explained, while I easily tightened the thick black collar around my neck, "Now then, my Angel of Death"

"Yes my lord" I state as I stand up, before turning to face Death and drop down to one knee,

"Of you go, you can return here at any time you wish. The stone door in your room, leads to the place of your human body's resting place, and from there you will find yourself in a cemetery" Death explains as I bow my head to him, "Now off you go"

"Yes, my lord" I state before standing back up, and walking towards the doors that lead back to my bedroom.

XxxxxxX

Groaning lowly to myself, I close the doors of the throne room before glancing around my room, and that is when I notice the small bundle beneath my silken bed throw. Raising a curious brow at the sight, I chuckle lowly before silently and quickly shifting towards the bed, and climbed up onto it while gripping the sheets; however, the small gasp that slipped from beneath the covers made me chuckle, and I leaned down slightly before wrapping my arms around the bundle beneath the covers. A small squeak escaped into my room causing me to snicker, as a slender looking devil like leathery tail snaps out, and curls around my wrist,

"D-don't leave master" Ryos small voice sounded, as I sighed deeply,

"You know I have to Ryo, I promise to come back ever couple of days" I explain softly, as Ryo peaked out from beneath my covers, "You can sleep in here if you want to, if you will miss me that much"

"I can?" He asks, before shifting in my grasp, and wrapping his slim arms around my neck, "Thank you Master!"

"Heh, what have I told you about that?" I state simply, before dropping down onto my bed, while holding Ryo close to my body, "Anyway, I can spend a little time here with you if you want, but I have to leave at some point"

"J-Just for tonight, please Master stay with me" Ryo whines at me, tightening his tail around my wrist, and staring up at me with the cutest demonic looking puppy dog eyes,

"Oh, how can I say no when you give me those eyes?" I ask him, as he smiles brightly up at me, "So where are those whores you call your older brothers?"

"I don't know" He states, as he snuggles into my chest, while his tight black leather shorts cladded backside presses against my groin, "Can we... can we play before you go?"

"Is that what you want?" I enquire, he has a habit of doing this, asking if we can play, and he doesn't always mean what he asks,

"Yes... Please play with me" He whines up at me, while sitting up slowly, "I've been a good boy, honest Master"

"Okay, but on one condition" I purr at him, as he grins down at me nodding like a happy school kid, "You put that mouth of yours to use"

"Ah... r-really?" He asks shyly, as he shifts and pokes the tip of his index finger against my groin, "Y-You want me to... put it in my mouth?"

"Why not, you always get Jealous when Florence does it" I purr at him, as he snaps his emerald greens towards me,

"Okay!" He states almost to happily, before his hands shift to my leather trousers.

Ryo is always shy and nervous in this type of situation, however I have noticed when I bring up his brothers names, and the things they do for me to satisfy me; makes my little green eyed devils eyes glow a envious shade of green, and he forgets his shyness and gets straight to it. I don't always tease him like this, but he needs to know I care for him, and only want the best for him, and to do that I have to push him to get past his shyness. It does work, every time. I groan suddenly lowly when I feel that leathery feeling tail wrap around my length, and slowly begins stroking it while moist warm breath blows over the slit. Glancing my eyes down at Ryo, he glances up at me with crimson dusted cheeks, and coyly flicks his tongue against the tip of my leaking member; however, this is his first time doing this, so I know he will take his time, and I am not going to push him to get on with it. I do however watch him closely, while slipping my fingers into his hair, letting him know silently it is okay, and that he can go further. He does, causing me to groan lowly as I feel the walls of his throat around my throbbing shaft, I hadn't expected him to take it all into his mouth straight away; which of course he had done, as he begins slowly bobbing his head up and down, and flicking his shy tongue against the leaking slit, while releasing small adorable moans.

Using my free hand I grip at the covers on my bed, while tilting my head back as Ryo continues bobbing his head up and down, and allowing his throat to constrict around the blunt head of my cock. Moaning lowly at the feeling, I feel Ryos green eyes stare up at me, causing me to glance down at him, and noticing the blush dusting his cheeks has darkened. He then begins bobbing his head a little faster, small adorable moans slip from his throat, and sends electrifying sparks straight to my groin. If he actually makes me cum on his first try, I am so going to give him a big treat, my thoughts sudden become a jumbled mess, when I feel his small hands upon my thighs, and his manicured nails digging into my flesh. This causes me to grip both the bed sheets and his hair tightly, while bucking my hips up into that warm moist cavern of his mouth. That familiar feeling of a spring tightening within my abdomen slowly begins to build up, Ryo moans once again while lightly dragging his teeth along my throbbing shaft, and causing me to tilt my head back with a short startled gasped out groan of his name; However this must have shocked him, as I feel him suddenly pause before I glance down at him, panting slightly,

"Don't... Don't stop" I murmur at him, as I buck my hips up into his mouth, and he lets out a startled cry before moaning lowly around my throbbing shaft again.

I seriously wasn't expecting him to be so good, I groaned once again while bucking my hips erratically up into his mouth, as he dragged his nails down over my thighs. The tightening within my abdomen soon became to much, as I threw my head back with a moan of his name, and released hard and fast down Ryos throat; which caused him to gasp while moaning lowly, as I felt the walls of his throat constrict several times before he slowly pulled back, several drops of my release trickled from the corner his mouth, and I just lost it. I pulled him up into my chest while crushing my lips hard against his, a startled gasp slipped from his throat before he wrapped his arms around my neck, and even initiated deepening the kiss; which I allowed him to while I worked on unzipping those sexy tight leather shorts he wore, pushing them down over his perfect round backside, and giving it a several squeezes before tugging his shorts completely off of his long legs.

Ryo slowly slipped his small hands to my shoulders, gripping tightly while grinding his hips down into my own; however, each time he grinded down into me, his leathery wings spread out, and seemingly shuddered slightly. He always done this when he was getting more and more aroused, he knew I knew that, and sometimes he would tease me with it. But not this time, I could smell his arousal, as I threw him down onto my bed, and kicked of my leather trousers that Ryo had pushed so far down my legs. I roamed my eyes quickly over my little green eyed devils slim form, watching as his chest rose and fell with his breathing becoming slightly erratic, and that damned tail of his slowly rubbing up and down my left arm. Smirking down at him, Ryo held his hands out to me, while biting his bottom lip nervously,

"Want something my little Ryo?" I ask him huskily, as I moved to lean over him, and began trailing the fingers of my right hand up and down his thigh,

"P-Please... will Master Ryou... put me in his mouth?" He asks shyly, though I can tell he is nervous, he never normally asks me for anything like that,

"Is that what you want?" I smirk at him as he nods quickly, "Okay then, only because you deserve a little treat" I purr lowly, before leaning down, and trailing slow kisses from the corner of his lips down to his neck.

Smirking at the slight shiver that raked over his body, I lightly nipped at his neck before placing kisses further down. Occasionally I trailed long licks down over his torso, even teased his torso as I took his left nipple into my mouth, and sucking lightly while teasing the other with my fingers. The sounds that escaped Ryos throat seriously turned me on, I couldn't wait to bury myself deep inside his tight heat, and the way he arched his slim back with cries of pleasure made me realise he wanted me inside him. Smirking against his pale flesh, I lightly bit at his sensitive nipple, and causing Ryo to cry out a panted yet lusty moan of my name; however, I wasn't going to stop there, I continued to play and toy with his body for a good twenty minutes before trailing kisses down his torso. Ryo continued to cry and beg for me to take him, though his soft moans soon turned into a startled gasped out cry as I took his throbbing slim erection into my mouth, and gave it a good long hard suck while keeping my eyes trained upon my little green eyed devils face.

This little devil was truly something else compared to his brothers, he openly cried out for more while bucking his hips wantonly up into my mouth, and obviously wasn't ashamed to dive his small hands into my hair and tug it harshly. This caused me to chuckle around his member, making him moan louder while bucking his small hips up. Smirking at his lewd actions and sounds, I began bobbing my head up and down his member, sucking hard while twirling my tongue around his shaft, and causing my little devil immense pleasure while making myself even more hornier. With each suck, and bob of my head, I felt Ryo tense slightly before throwing his head back and tightening the hold within my hair before screaming out his release. Coating the back of my throat with his thick creamy white substance, I smirked while swallowing his release as his flaccid length slipped from my mouth, and giving me the opportunity to lick his length back into an erectile state.

Ryo only panted and moaned lowly, with slight shivers here and there before I slowly trailed kisses up to his slightly kiss bruised lips, and capturing them in a deep and hungry kiss. I could feel his nails dig into my skull as I groaned into his mouth, before darting my tongue out, and allowing Ryo to taste his own release upon my tongue while he wrapped his slender legs around my waist; all while that shifty tail of his rubbed against my left thigh, as if asking for permission to touch me more, and of course I gave him that permission, by flipping us over so he was straddling my hips. I love having him straddling my hips, so I can watch his perfectly cute face twist in sheer pleasure as I pound into his delectable tight ass. Ryo released a small short gasp while breaking our intermit kiss to catch his breath, while allowing me to easily stroke my fingers over his pale thighs, and causing him to shudder in anticipation.

Raising my right hand up to his soft lips, I tap three of my fingers onto his bottom lip, and he takes them hungrily into his mouth; sucking them slowly and teasingly while locking his gorgeous green eyes with my own, of course he turns himself on when he gets to be this close to my body, and I don't blame him because he sure as hell knows how to make me want to ravage his entire body. Feeling his normally shy tongue slip around my fingers, coating each with his saliva Ryo begins grinding his perfect ass against my once again throbbing need, and moaning lowly all while not once wavering his gaze from mine. Smirking up at him, I pull my fingers from his hot little mouth, and slowly trail them down over his heated flesh before pulling him closer. Only to once again claim his lips in a deep and passionate kiss, while pushing two of my fingers deep into his tight heat, and causing him to gasp out a moaned cry while literally bucking his hips back against my intruding digits; however, not breaking the kiss, I flutter my eyes open slightly and glance towards my bedroom door.

Peeking into my room, was Ryos elder brothers, and they were panting heavily watching me play with Ryo. They normally come to watch when they know Ryo is fucked by me, it seems to turn them both on when they know their baby brother is being dominated by me. Ryo however, hasn't noticed their presence yet, and I don't intend to let him notice quite yet. So I thrust a third digit into his tight heat, finger fucking his tight ass and causing him to break the kiss and throw his head back with a screamed out moan of my name, and digging his nails into my shoulders while rocking his hips back. My Little Ryo is such a lewd slut, but he is my lewd slut and I will be damned if anyone ever touches him. Once I have stretched his delectable tight heat, I slip my digits from him while lining his ass up with my throbbing and leaking erection. Gazing up into his half lidded, hazy green eyes I purr lowly at him as he nods, and allows me to thrust hard and fast into him. Allowing myself to bury my thick throbbing cock completely inside of him, as he cries out in a slight pained cry before breathing heavily, and leaning down to kiss me deeply and passionately.

I groan lowly into his mouth, while allowing him a breather to get use to my thick shaft, and soon enough he begins moving his hips up and down; however, he winces slightly, before moaning as he cries out my name again. I love listening to Ryos moans, they drive me insane, and he knows they do. So gripping at his slim waist, I begin rising him up before slamming him back down, and once again, causing him to scream out in pleasure. Ryo soon however, gripped at my upper arms while his tail stroked over my thighs, I knew where that pesky tail was trying to get to, and I wasn't going to stop it. I know Ryo cannot always control that damned thing, so I slowly shifted, while parting my thighs and raising my knees slightly, to give Ryo something to lean back against as he gripped at my wrist while bouncing up and down on my shaft. I groaned lowly feeling his tight walls around my thick shaft, as I kept my hands upon his slim hips while staring directly into his emerald green eyes; that was until he tilted his head back with his eyes squeezed shut as he moaned my name loudly, bouncing a little faster while that leathery tail of his stroked over the under side of my thighs, causing me to smirk at what it was trying to do while bucking my hips up to meet each and every one of Ryos down-ward thrust, and hitting that tight bundle of nerves deep inside his tight heat.

I groaned lowly as I felt my little devils tight heat constrict slightly around me, indicating he was close to his end while that tail continued to caress my thighs before moving closer to my own tight heat, and causing me to hiss slightly while gripping at my little devils hips when I felt that leathery tail push its way past my tight wall of muscles. Ryo only flushed a deep shade of red as he leaned down into my chest, and crushed his lips hard against my own while continue to bounce up and down on my thick throbbing shaft. Moaning lowly into my mouth, I felt Ryo shudder before I let out a growled groan of my own as I slammed Ryos hips down making him release hard and fast, and spraying my abdomen and chest with his thick sticky release; which caused me to release not much longer after him, and fill him completely to the brim with my own thick white release. Ryo only shuddered slightly before collapsing upon my chest, shivering slightly while his pesky tail slipped slowly out of my body and curled around my thigh, and seemingly trying to apologise for being so sneaky. I could only smirk while breathing heavily as I rolled onto my side, wrapping my arms tightly around Ryos slim waist, as he glanced up at me blushing profusely and panting,

"Enjoy yourself?" I purred at him slightly breathlessly, while running my fingers down to his misbehaving tail,

"Y-Yes... M-Master... Ryou" He purrs back at me, as he snuggles into my chest as my cock slips from his tightening heat, and allowing him to completely curl up,

"Mmm, I'm glad" I whisper into his ear, as I nip it lightly while sitting up and grabbing the silken bed throw, "Get some sleep, my little prince" I purr as I lean down and kiss his head softly,

"Y-you to... Master... Ryou" He whispers softly, while stretching out before curling back up, and instantly falling asleep while his tail curls around my wrist.

I sigh deeply as I lay down beside him, I never fuck him then leave him; I can't bring myself to do it, I can with his brothers and I have often done it, but I cannot do it to Ryo. This little succubus demon has some strong magic over me, I don't care though because I do have deep affections for him, and so I lay down beside him while pulling him into my chest. I listen silently to his soft breathing, while slight sounds of panting can be heard from just behind my bedroom door, and then the sounds of moans and groans. I chuckle lightly at the sound, knowing those incestuous sluts are no doubt fucking up against my bedroom door, but no worries I will get them both back later. For now however, I slowly close my eyes, and snuggle into my perfect little bundle that purrs softly while he sleeps within my arms.

XxxxxxX

I had managed to slip free from the grip of my little devil, only to realize those pesky whores had climbed into my bed, and had decided to practically smother my body with theirs; however it didn't last long, I easily slipped from their grasps, and quickly yet quietly went about getting myself cleaned up then re-dressed. Pulling on my boots easily I noticed slight movement to my left, glancing towards it I noticed Florence stir, and turn his glowing red eyes towards me. It was always like him, he always stirred as I was about to leave, and yet he never stopped me from leaving; however, his shining red eyes always seemed to flicker to show sadness. Being the stubborn one of the three he wouldn't voice his sadness, but he always allowed those beautiful eyes of his to show his true feelings. Smirking slightly at the look of pure sadness flicker within his eyes, I motioned him closer to me as I stood up, and watched as he slowly turned completely to face me before crawling to the edge of the bed.

I shook my head at his weakened state, before pulling him into my chest while murmuring against his ear,

"Look after your brothers for me" I stated lowly, tilting his head back after thrusting my right hand into his greyish white locks, "And keep your younger brother occupied while I am gone"

"Fine... but why are you leaving?" He asked me lowly, staring up into my eyes as I smirked,

"I have work to do, unlike you lazy bastards" I state with a low chuckle, "I'll be back in a few hours, I'll need a decent bed to sleep in"

"Fine, just don't expect me to be waiting" He hissed at me, causing me to smirk as he slipped his arms around my neck,

"I will, don't worry" I state simply, before pulling Florence closer.

He released a small gasp, before I crushed my lips to his. He melted instantly into the deep yet fiery kiss, pulling me closer to his body in an attempt to deepen the kiss, and moaned low in the back of his throat; allowing me to dart my tongue into his mouth, and dominate him instantly while pulling him closer. Breaking the kiss only moments later, I stared into Florences eyes while resting my head against his. I could tell from his actions, he didn't want me leaving just as Ryo didn't want me to leave, and yet Florence understood I had to; however, it didn't stop him trying to pull me back down onto my own bed. Smirking to myself I pushed Florence back down onto my bed, while gripping at the tight fitting trousers that adorned his hips, and yanked them down over his thighs,

"Make a sound, and I will break you" I hissed up at him, as he nodded at me, "Good boy"

"Just get on with it!" He snarled at me, before gasping out a startled groan.

I smirked at his actions, as I licked up the length of his member, before taking it into my mouth, and giving it a long hard suck. I locked my eyes up at Florences face, watching as he squeezed his eyes closed, and clutched at the bedsheets. Mentally rolling my eyes, I began bobbing my head up and down Florences throbbing shaft, curling my tongue around the thickness, while dragging my teeth along the prominent vein that pulsed upon the underside of his erection, and causing him to shove his clenched right hand into his mouth. He always done as he was told, especially when I had his pride in my mouth, and this made me chuckle lowly around his length. Florence only glared down at me, as I gave another hard long suck, before bobbing my head once again up and down his shaft, and of course bringing him extremely close to his release; which caused Florence to groan around his fist, clenching his teeth into his pale flesh while bucking his hips up into my mouth, and attempting to suffocate me. Shame for him, I am use to taking bigger than him into my mouth, and deep throating it.

I smirked again, as I slowly dragged my nails over his pale thighs, and ripping a slightly louder muffled moan to rip from Florences mouth. Soon he threw his head back, while screaming a muffled, garbed mess of my name while releasing hard and fast down my throat, and allowing me to swallow it all before I let his flaccid length slip from my mouth; which I licked clean before slowly trailing kisses up his lean lightly muscled torso, before capturing his lips hard with a deep fiery and passionate kiss. Florence gasped into my mouth before wrapping his arms around my neck once again, before attempting to dominate my mouth, and for once I allowed him a small victory as he groaned once more before breaking the kiss and staring at me with wide eyes, and crimson flushed cheeks,

"M-Master... Ryou" He whispered lowly, he has never stuttered before,

"Yes, Florence?" I purr against his neck, while scratching my nails down his torso,

"You... You let me..." He cut off with a startled groan,

"Win a small victory over me? Yeah I did" I stated simply before towering over him, while smirking, "For now, you have something to remember me by" I purred lustfully, before stealing a quick kiss, "Back to bed, I'll be back soon"

"I... Yes master... My Master" He whispered, before leaning up and licking my cheek in a weak submissive manner,

"You are learning, Florence" I purr as I move off of him, and watch as he quickly pulls his leather trousers back up, before shifting up my bed,

"Come back soon...my master" He purred submissively, before curling up into Ryos slim form, and holding his younger brother tightly as he fell back asleep.

Shaking my head at Florences sudden submissiveness, I slowly and quietly walked towards the stone wall like doors of my bedroom, and pushed them open as carefully as I could. I glanced back over my shoulder briefly to see Touzuko, Florence and Ryo all curled up sleeping soundly while curled up together within my bed, and of course without a second thought I walked past the threshold while allowing the doors to slowly close behind me; However what I had been greeted with was not what I had been expecting, there was a short walk way of about seven stone steps, and a large set of double wooden doors with the words, 'Angel of Death' carved across the doors center. Sighing out lightly I headed towards the doors, as I placed my palms against the wood feeling a slight warmth envelop my hands before I pushed the doors opened, and there before my eyes was a large Sakura tree with its blossoms blooming. At the foot of the Sakura tree however, was a stone headstone with slightly upturned earth. Raising a curious brow at the sight, I walked towards it as I noticed the doors seemed to vanish and only a stone wall was left in its trace.

Reaching the headstone I brushed my fingers over it, as I stared at what had been carved into the stone,

' _Here lies Ryou Bakura. Born 2_ _nd_ _September 1994 – Died 16_ _th_ _March 2013. A Kind caring person, with a heart of gold, and loved by all his friends. Now he may forever be with his sister Amane Bakura'_

My eyes widened, as it hit me. This was my grave, locked away so no one could ever find it, and where no one could desecrate my apparent final resting place. It was honestly a lot to take in, Death had put up a burial for my real body, and even locked it away from those who would wish to cause my body more harm. However, something told me deep down inside this wasn't my real body beneath the earth, and that it was buried in an entirely different location; however, that thought vanished as I dropped to my knees with my hands upon the upturned soil, and that is when I felt the slight warmth of the earth shift beneath my fingers. This was my final resting place, the place my real body was safe from all who would desecrate my tomb so to speak. I literally was kneeling upon my own body, that lay six feet beneath the earth, and with realisation I briefly raised my eyes to glance around this tomb.

Just past the upturned roots of the Sakura tree, was a small stream of seemingly fresh clean water, and to my right was a set of large doors that were partially opened; which I could see lead to a long stone winding stairway. Sighing deeply as I dragged myself to stand up, I glanced around this dome like area, and glanced up to look at the ceiling; which caused me to stare into the thick blanket of night, stars twinkling beautiful as I noticed there was no ceiling, and I was staring up at the real worlds sky. Shaking my head I headed towards the double doors, when I noticed a silver key hanging from the center of the door frame. Raising a curious brow I reached my hand up, to tug it down as I noticed it had a rose like charm hanging from it. Blinking for a moment I shrugged it off as I walked up the long windy stair case, as I noticed that the several torches that had been alit, slowly blew themselves out as I made my way up to the top.

Reaching the top step I was greeted with a set of bronze like doors, with chains seemingly barricading my exit with a rose like lock hanging in the center, and of course being partially an idiot sometimes I just glared at the stupid lock. Before something clicked within my mind. The Key I took down from the doors at the bottom of this tomb, it had a rose like charm dangling from it. So raising the key I held tightly in my hand, I slipped it into the lock hearing it slip in easily, and then I turned it to the right where it clicked and the lock came away in my hand while the chains vanished from sight; releasing a small short laugh, I dropped the lock to the ground before pushing the doors open, and being greeted with the Domino City graveyard.

A icy chill blew over me, as I stepped out into the night air, and glanced around before noticing there was a queen like tomb to my right; which caused me to spin on my heel to notice the tomb I had exited was that suited for a king you could say, it was large yet inviting. Sighing I shook my head as I walked towards the fence barring anyone from entering, as I pushed the gates open with a smirk before stepping completely out into the cemetery only to notice a name plaque to my right. Glancing towards it I noticed that it was the same name plaque that was situated upon my own mothers tomb, I stared at it for a short while before turning to face an almost princess like tomb, and causing me to rush over to it with worried eyes; stopping at the silver name plaque, I brushed off the vines growing around it, and gasped loudly as my eyes stared at the words,

' _Amane Bakuras resting place'_

I felt warm liquid rise to my eyes, as I stared at the plaque I had designed when I was younger for my sisters burial tomb. This caused me to turn to face the one that had, had my mothers name plaque to realise that my body was put into the tomb beside my mothers, and close to my sisters so I could indeed, be always with my younger sister.

XxxxxxX

I had spent an hour at the graveyard, taking in everything that had happened, and the location of my new home. However, now I was sitting upon a bench within the Domino park, watching a bunch of girls messing around while drinking, and above their heads were their names, ages, and date of death. I smirked to myself as I closed my eyes, thinking that one of those girls was going to die a good month before her time was due. I began mentally counting from five to one, but before I could hit two I felt slim hands trail up my black leather clad thighs, and causing me to snap my eyes open to stare into deep blue eyes,

"Can I help you, slut?" I hissed at the slag sitting on her knees between my parted thighs,

"You look a little tense, want some help relaxing?" She drunkenly purred at me, making my stomach churn as she reached her hands for the zip of my trousers,

"Not in your dreams" I hissed, as I reached down, and wrapped my hand around her throat.

The look of fear that flashed past her eyes, made me feel excited as I tightened my grip, and strangled the very life out of her as I felt that all to familiar lick of the flames of Hell licking at my calves before she was engulfed in flames. I laughed darkly at the sight, before letting a small moan slip my throat at the sweet smell of burning flesh, and the screams of fear coming from the remaining girls not to far from my right. This was my job, hunt down those who were due to die, and then take them to death; however, I wasn't going to wait days or weeks or even months, and so any women who dared to touch me and come onto me I was going to get rid of. If it isn't already obvious, I am gay. I only like men, have done since I was 15 years old, and even if I am dead, nothing will change my preferred sexual preference.

Allowing that drunk slut to burn, I walked off out of the park while laughing darkly, and not even bothering to glance back as I strode down the street. I had a destination in mind, I wanted to go see if it was still there, and if it was I wanted to go pick some things up. The icy wind of the night air soothed me, made me feel alive, and to be honest it felt fantastic. Several groups of mixed people walked past me, groups of guys out on the pull, groups of women hoping to get laid, and groups of men and women all laughing and drinking as they headed to the next location for some fun. Sighing deeply as I walked, I saw a familiar face across the road, it was Marik the cunting slut Ishtars psychopathic Yami. I only smirked to myself as I walked across the road, aiming to simply walk just past him, and I did yet he didn't seem to see me. I only shrugged it off as I continued walking in the direction of my old home, where I had planned to go, just to see if it was still there, and still accessible.

To my surprise, my old home was still there, and boarded off with police crime scene tape. I only laughed lowly as I walked up to the door, snapping the tape off of my front door, and walking into the house; however, I was quite shocked that they hadn't bothered to put the damned door back up, but whatever I guess it isn't as if anyone would want to live in this house. Smirking at the thought I walked straight towards the living room, where I noticed dry blood staining the floor where I remember laying after slitting my own throat, and to be honest you could still vaguely make out the pattern of a body laying there. Shaking my head briefly I walked past the large dry blood pool, before heading up the stairs noticing how blood had been splattered across the walls and stairs, and I am going to have a guess and say it is my own blood from where I slashed my wrists, then my throat before falling down the stairs with... with... Bakuras head. I stop myself at the top of the stairs, clenching my fists, and trying to control the anger building up inside of me.

Taking a deep inhalation of air, I released it slowly while glancing towards the opened bedroom door. Dry bloodied foot prints still remain upon the floor, as I shake my head in realisation; those idiotic police officers and crime scene twats never even cleaned the blood up, of course there was a lot of it, and I should know I split it all. Turning slowly on my heel I walked towards what use to be my bedroom, I stopped in my tracks as flashes of Bakuras and Mariks bodies lay dismembered and bloodied upon my bed, and I cannot help but stare at the sight before me. I am once again filled with the anger I felt when I first opened this door, seeing Bakura pounding into Marik as that slut moaned out in pleasure, and once again I clench my fists as I see their bodies entwined with each-other's; however, as I go to take a step into the room, I pause when I sense the presence of someone down stairs.

Turning swiftly on my heel I narrowed my eyes towards the bottom of the stairs, a shadow of someone entering the living room makes me somewhat nervous, and to be honest I wasn't expecting anyone to ever enter this house; however, there walking towards the bottom of the stairs, I sense a male presence, and just as I duck into my old bedroom I see a flash of bronzed flesh with white blonde hair. I blink several times as the sound of boots stop walking, before I peek out from behind the door frame, and to my surprise it is Mariks Yami. Mariku Ishtar. He crouches down to sit upon his knees beside the large dried body of blood, the place I had last lain before I completely lost my human life. Mariku doesn't move, he just sits there staring down at the dried blood upon the lino flooring, and I feel something I wasn't meant to feel as I watch him hold his right hand out; however, as he does I notice that the corner of his eye seems to have a slight build up of liquid, before it leaks down over his bronzed flesh, and just as I blink Mariku leans forward as he clenches his fists and punches at the floor,

"Why Ryou!? Why did you do this? You had so much to live for" Mariku shouted at the floor, taking me back slightly, "You could have just run, I would of kept the police off of your back..." He paused briefly as he seemingly gulps, "I would have helped you escape"

I cannot believe what I was hearing, did this psycho actually care about me? If so, why is he here? I felt confused as I step back into my old bedroom, leaning against the door frame, and slowly closed my eyes while listening to the seeming silence. Mariku had always seemed to scare Bakura, I remember once when me and Bakura were having a play fight, and Mariku got involved causing Bakura to back away from me; which use to be funny, I remember feeling so much joy when I pretended to be scared and hide behind Mariku. Bakura use to hate it, I wonder if I was actually to dense to notice anything, and maybe now, now that I think about it... Maybe that was why Bakura was cheating on me. I release a small sigh, before pushing myself off of the door frame, and heading over to the wardrobe.

I came here with a purpose of grabbing some things, as I walk silently across the lino flooring I accidently stand upon the mobile phone I hadn't seen there, and crushing it to pieces which seemed to echo around the room. I pause instantly as I glance down at the broken pieces below my foot, staring wide eyed at the broken phone I suddenly hear the sound of boots running up the stairs, and for some reason I am frozen to the spot, unable to move as I hear the dark growling from the bedroom door. I close my eyes before laughing darkly, while slowly opening my eyes as I glance over my shoulder, and see Mariku standing in the door way with his fists clenched. I find my strength as I turn around to face Mariku, my arms held out either side of me as I smirk,

"Long time no see, Mariku" I state with a chuckle, before taking a step forward,

"Who the frig are you!? And how do you know my name!?" He hissed at me, tightening his clenched fists,

"Heh, I must look different now, after all I have been dead for just over 8weeks now" I state, hearing my British accent heighten my words, "Don't I look familiar to you?"

"That accent..." Mariku murmured, before staring at me as he roamed his eyes up and down my black tight fitting attired form, "You can't be him! I won't believe it!"

"Him?" I question him, as I chuckle before raising my hands to my neck, "You mean Ryou Bakura?"

"You have no right to speak his name!" He shouted at me, before lunching at me with his fist drawn back,

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I hiss as I easily shift and dodge his attack, before knocking Mariku to the ground, and straddling his hips, "You fucking lunged at me! Why would you do that!?" I shouted as I see my reflection within his eyes,

"Because you are an intruder in a sacred place!" He shouts, as he stares at me.

My eyes widen slightly, my reflection in his eyes, my eyes are no longer milk chocolate brown, but they are a hue of red. They are the same colour as Bakuras eyes, my long white hair is still snowy white however, my normally tame bangs are raised just as Bakuras use to be. I sigh deeply as I use one hand to remove my collar from around my neck, allowing the thick black leather to drop unto Marikus abdomen revealing the scar that would be forever present upon my throat, and at that single moment Marikus eyes widen slightly as I close my eyes before sighing deeply,

"R-Ryou... is that really you?" He asks me, his voice wavered slightly,

"Yeah... it's me big guy" I state while opening my eyes, a faint smile tugs at my lips, "Miss me?"

"Ryou... you have no idea" He states wrapping his big muscled arms around my body, and yanks me down into his chest which caused me to yelp, "Everyone missed you"

"I doubt it... I committed a double murder" I state, revelling in the warmth of Marikus chest,

"Ryou, no one blamed you. Even that idiot Pharaoh, stood his ground against the police and the courts for you" Mariku explained as I pushed myself to sit up, "We all did, just to clear your name"

"I didn't know" I state staring down into Marikus eyes, "But why? If I hadn't killed myself I would have been locked up behind bars for the rest of my life"

"No Ryou you wouldn't have, Atem, Joey, Yugi, myself and Ishizu all declared you mentally unstable, and that you couldn't always control your outbursts of anger, it was why you and Bakura were together, because he could handle it" He explained causing me to stare wide eyed, "Ryou, everyone was shocked when we were all told you committed suicide in front Yugi"

"I... I didn't want" I paused for a moment, a feeling I wasn't meant to feel rising up within my body, "I didn't want Bakura to leave... I didn't want to live without him... I couldn't Mariku... I needed him"

"We know, everyone knew Ryou. What you and Bakura had, was stronger than anything we had seen" Mariku explained calmly to me, causing me to stare at him,

"Then... Then why did he do it? Why did he cheat on me with Marik!?" I shout, a liquid I shouldn't have filled my eyes, before falling down my cheeks, as I clutched at Marikus chest, "Why Mariku... Why did he... why would he do this to me!?"

Mariku stayed silent, I guess he wasn't expecting me to suddenly break down into tears, and I will be honest I hadn't expected it myself. I clutched at Marikus muscle shirt, my eyes closed as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, and splash against my clenched fists; however, a strange warmth stroked across my cheek as I opened my eyes, and there upon my clenched fists was splashes of blood. Looking up instantly, I stared at Mariku as he leaned up so that he was sitting up, and pulled me into his chest tightly while rubbing my back. Mariku had always seemed to be this protective of me, yet I never really understood as to why he was so protective of me, and in a strange way, I don't think I want to know, but at the same time I do want to know.

We stayed there in silence for a long period of time, Marikus big strong arms wrapped tightly around my slim back, and his fingers ran up and down my spine causing me to stare up into Marikus deep violet coloured eyes; which seemed to be hiding so much pain, nothing I have ever seen within his eyes before, and in a strange way it seemed soothing to me to know someone out there had actually cared about my life. Seeming to loose myself within Marikus eyes, Mariku released a low sigh as he parted his lips,

"Ryou" He spoke lowly, breaking my seeming trance with his eyes, "I wish I had gotten here earlier that day"

"What do you mean?" I question him, as I pushed myself from Marikus chest, and sat back upon my knees on the floor,

"When I came to the arcade to bug you all, I was hoping to have grabbed your attention to talk to you" He explains as he sighed deeply, "I found a form of drug in Mariks room that morning, he left it at his desk with instructions of how it worked, and how long the effects would last"

"Drug? What type of Drug? What effects?" I questioned him, staring at him wide eyed as something occurred to me, "Wait Marik was on drugs?"

"No Ryou, the drug was used on Bakura-"

"WHAT!?" I scream, staring at Mariku, "Marik... that fucking slut drugged Bakura!?" I ask as anger radiates within me,

"Yeah, the autopsies showed that this drug was in Bakuras system, but not Mariks" Mariku explained staring at me, "Bakura must have digested it without knowing, he also had alcohol in his system"

"Alcohol... Bakura never drank alcohol without me... he promised me" I state, as Mariku stares at me, "Marik..." I growled darkly,

"It seems so, if he laced the alcohol with this drug, it would of worked instantly, and the only way the effects would have worn of was if the one who took it was, well pretty much knocked out and re-awoken by their real partner" Mariku explained staring at me before sighing, "Did, Bakura act weird to you, when you caught them?"

"Yeah, he said it wasn't what it looked like, then started bitching at me for stabbing Marik through the chest" I stated simply before staring down at the ground between myself and Mariku,

"Ryou, he may have broken the drugs effect himself, when he told you it wasn't what it looked like" Mariku explained causing me to sigh and shake my head,

"If that was the case he wouldn't have... tried reaching for Mariks dead body" I stated clenching my fists, "Why would he have even accepted the drink..."

"Ryou, listen to me" Mariku explained as he raised my head, and stared into my eyes, "Bakura rang me, after Marik turned up here, and he told me he felt weird, like he suddenly felt really sick. He asked me to go get you at the arcade, so I could take you back home, and if Bakuras suspicions had been right" Mariku paused, as he cupped my cheeks, "I would have been able to break the drugs effect, while you dealt with Marik"

"H-He knew... He knew about it?" I questioned, streams of blood fell down my cheeks, "Then... his last words..."

"What did he say, Ryou?" Mariku asked me, as he stared into my eyes,

"He... He said, 'Ryou don't do this' as I plunged the knife I held into his lungs. He had fear in his eyes, as if he didn't want me to do it...then... then... he reached out for Marik" I explained as I stared into Marikus eyes,

"Marik was wearing a bracelet around his right wrist correct?" Mariku asked me, as I stared wide eyed as images of that day returned, causing me to nod, "Ryou, that bracelet was what would have prevented Bakura from telling you, his fiancée what Marik had done"

"Y-You mean?" I ask, causing Mariku to nod, "Then... I... I killed my Fiancée... I murdered my fiancée out of rage" I whispered weakly,

"This is why no one blamed you, I think I would have done the same thing you did. Plus, considering you removed Bakuras head, and clutched it to your chest, I think subconsciously you knew, Bakura had been drugged" Mariku explained causing me to staring wide eyed before clutching at the place my heart was faintly beating, "Ryou, do you want to go see him? To see Bakura?"

"I... Yes... Please Mariku, take me to where Bakura is rested" I ask, clutching at Marikus muscle shirt, as Mariku nodded slowly,

"Okay, come on, go clean your face up, and I will take you to his resting place" Mariku explained, while rubbing his thumbs against my cheeks.

XxxxxxX

After I had cleaned my face up, I stared at my reflection for a moment until I saw a glimpse of Mariku standing in the doorway, and causing me to sigh deeply before turning to face Mariku. He just nodded at me, as I walked towards him, as he placed his arm around my shoulders; however, normally I would brush it off, yet I couldn't bring myself to do so this time, and instead I sighed before literally nuzzling into his warmth. We hadn't even left my old home, Mariku had just taken me out into the large back garden, and down to the large tree we use to have there. It was the same place Bakura had asked me to marry him, at the upturned roots of this tree on a night of a full moon, and there situated upon at the foot of the tree was two graves. One looked freshly dug up, the other had been left alone with a make shift tombstone, and upon it was written something I hadn't expected to see,

' _Here, lays Yami No Touzuko Bakura. Beloved Fiancée to Ryou Bakura. They will both be surely missed'_

I released a small gasp, as I dropped to my knees, digging my fingers into the dirt of Bakuras make shift grave,

"Your body was meant to be beside his, but about a month ago when I came to visit you both. I had noticed your grave was open, and your body was no where to be seen" Mariku explained as he crouched beside me, "Me and Atem assumed someone had come to dig it up, but here you are, alive and well"

"No" I whispered lowly, "My body is somewhere else, this is only a borrowed body. My real body was already dead" I state as I bow my head, "Mariku... can you leave me alone for a moment? I want... to be alone with him"

"Of course Ryou" Mariku stated as he ruffled my hair, "I'll be in the lounge if you want me"

"No... Could you pack me up some clothes, mainly all of my clothes, and a couple of Bakuras outfits especially his crimson coat" I explain lowly as I glance up at him, "Also, I will need both of mine and Bakuras Trench coats"

"Yeah alright Ryou" Mariku stated as he stood up, and left me alone with Bakuras grave.

Once I felt Marikus presence leave, I sighed as I turned to face Bakuras grave, as I stroked my fingers over the dirt; however, I bit my lip before diving my hands into the grave, and ripping the dirt up making it cover the grassy flooring. I wanted to see Bakura, I needed to see him again, and I wasn't going to let this earth stop me. I spent twenty minutes digging in the dirt, until I came across a wooden box, and sighed before making the hole bigger; however, it didn't take me to long to reveal the coffin, and then I proceeded to drag the coffin out of the earth. Once I had it on land, I ripped into the lid, and opened it. There eyes closed, limbs sewn back on was my dead Fiancée. Blood dripped from my eyes, as I raised Bakuras dead body into my arms, and held him so tightly until I heard a startled gasp,

"Ryou?" Mariku spoke up, as I turned to face him,

"I'm moving his body, and changing his clothes" I stated simply as I stood up while holding Bakuras body bridal style,

"Where to Ryou? The sun is almost up" Mariku stated as I stared up at the skies,

"Then we have to get going, I don't have long before I have to return" I state as I walked up to Mariku, "Cover Bakuras body in his black trench coat for me, then follow me, please Mariku"

"Okay Ryou, I trust you, always have" He stated with a chuckle, while pulling Bakuras trench coat out of the suitcase he had beside him, and covered Bakuras body, "Come on, lets go"

"Thank you, Mariku" I stated lowly as I gripped at Bakuras body, before walking out of the small house.

XxxxxxX

Groaning lowly, I managed to get back to the graveyard pretty quickly, with Mariku behind me carrying the suitcase that had what I needed in it. I released a deep sigh as I walked towards the Bakura tombs, where my mother and sister lay to rest. I heard Mariku gulp as I glanced behind me, noticing how Mariku seemed to be pretty shocked at what he was looking at, and to be honest I couldn't blame him. I released another sigh as I pushed the doors open to the stone stairway for my own resting place, using my foot to open the doors as I kept Bakuras body held tightly to my own, and then proceeded to walk down the stairs after explaining to Mariku to follow me down. He did instantly, as we made our way down to the double doors that I had left open, as soon as we reached the bottom step I saw a flicker of a devil like leathery tail, and then I saw him. My little Green eyed Devil, Ryo. He was laying upon the upturned soil of my grave, Florence or Touzuko must have told him my body was there. I sighed lowly as I walked over to him, still clutching Bakuras body as I crouched down, and placed Bakuras body beside the upturn dirt,

"Who is that, or what is that?" Mariku asked, indicating towards my little succubus devil,

"Oh, this is Ryo. One of my playthings" I state with a chuckle, before running my fingers through Ryos hair, "Hey, time to wake up, troublemaker"

"Huh... M-Master... Ryou?" Ryos soft voice spoke up, before emerald green eyes met with mine, "Master Ryou!"

"Hey, miss me that much did you?" I asked, as he dived into my chest, and sending my flying to the floor, " Hey, careful. That could have hurt you know"

"Who is that?" Ryo asked, a threatening growl rumbling within his throat, as I glanced towards Mariku,

"Ah, Ryo, This is Mariku. He was a great friend of mine, he helped me bring some things home, so be a good boy" I stated while nuzzling Ryos cheek,

"He helped... you helped Master Ryou?" He asks venomously, while his emerald greens began glowing red like his brothers eyes do when they are about ready to kill,

"I did, I aint here to hurt you, or Ryou. It why I helped him out" Mariku explained staying beside the doors, as he pushed the suitcase forward,

"What is that... thing?" Ryo asked, staring back into my eyes, "IS it... going to kill us?"

"Heh, no Ryo my little devil, that is my suitcase, it has clothes inside" I stated calmly, as I sat up and shifted Ryo to sit on the floor, "Now Ryo, where are those brothers of yours?"

"Uh... sleeping I think..." Ryo mumbled, as he glanced around before spying the black trench coat draped over the body I had placed down, "W-what is that? Is it another toy?"

"No Ryo... This is..." I pause what I am about to say, before closing my eyes, "Ryo... Remember I told you I had fun getting rid of someone?" I asked, as Ryo nodded, before looking at the trench coat, "This is... this is that person... my dead Fiancée"

"M-Masters Fiancée?" He asks sounding a little upset, as he looks at me before wrapping his slender arms around my neck, "Master Ryou... don't cry... I'll be a good boy... I promise please stop crying"

"Its fine Ryo... I'll be fine... just go wake your brothers up, I need their help" I explain, while wrapping my arms around Ryos waist, as I nuzzle his cheek, "Can you do that for me?"

"Okay Master Ryou... I'll go get the stupid whores" Ryo states with a soft chuckle, before standing up and running towards the stone wall, as he vanished before colliding with it.

I sighed deeply to myself, as I crawled towards Bakuras body, and collapsed beside it while curling up. I heard Mariku sigh deeply himself, as he walked over to my body, and crouched beside me. He didn't say anything, I think he understood that in that moment, I only wanted silence. I squeezed my eyes closed, as I shifted and wrapped my arms around my dead Fiancées body, and practically clung to it. I felt the warmth of a hand stroke my cheek as I clung tighter to Bakuras dead body, before the sound of feet echoed into my final resting place just as three startled gasps sounded, and following that was threatening growling; however, this caused me to slowly sit up as I turned my blooded eyes towards the three succubus devils, and causing them all to dive at me,

"What is wrong Master? Who is this man?" Touzuko asked, pulling me against his bronzed chest while Ryo curled into my chest, and Florence began growling once again,

"Stop it Florence" I hissed before hiccupping on a sob that built at the back of my throat, "Mariku, is a friend of mine. But that isn't why I got Ryo to get you" I state while pulling Ryo into my chest,

"Master?" Florence asked, looking towards me, as he noticed the body I had been clinging to, "Who is that?"

"It's... it's..." I couldn't seem to speak, I couldn't be weak in front of them, but I couldn't hold it back as I literally crumbled in front of them all,

"It's Master Ryous Fiancée" I heard Ryo state as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into his slim chest,

"Him... the one that killed you Master Ryou?" Touzuko asked, while rubbing my back,

"Yes... but... I didn't know any better at the time..." I state as I push Ryo back slightly and rub at my eyes, "I need... I need you two to open my grave"

"But Master!" Both Florence and Touzuko gasped out,

"Please... this will be between us, and only us" I explain as I look up, only to meet Florences gaze, "Please"

"Psh, I don't know why we should do this, he is the reason you are dead anyway!" Florence shouted, but I could tell in the sound of his voice, that he was seemingly hurting inside,

"Florence, don't talk like that to Master Ryou" Touzuko stated, before shifting, "We will do what Master wants, he trusts us, so we have to trust in his decisions"

"Fine" Florence hissed as he turned his back to us, "Just hurry up"

"Florence... Thank you" I whisper lowly as I drag myself to stand up, before walking towards him, and wrapping my arms around his neck as I whisper, "I mean it, thank you Florence"

"Psh... whatever... Master" Florence grumbled as I moved away from him, and over to Bakuras body as I dragged it from my grave and sat back down,

"Just hurry up, while I change his clothes" I stated, as I pulled the trench coat from Bakuras body, causing Ryo and Touzuko to gasp loudly,

"He... Master Ryou, your dead Fiancée looks like Florence!" Touzuko stated, causing Florence to appear beside me instantly,

"I know he does... They both have the same personality as well" I whisper lowly, as I grab my suit case and open it, as Mariku helped me strip Bakuras body.

XxxxxxX

After about two hours, Florence and Touzuko had finished pushing all the dirt back into my grave, however, that wasn't until after Ryo decided to jump into my grave and curl upon my real body; which caused me to chuckle as I watched him for a while before Florence jumped into my grave and dragged Ryo out. The two started fighting playfully, before Ryo flew at me to hide leaving Florence what he wanted, Ryo away from my real body as I noticed he sat on my body, and purred lowly. However, I don't know what he did, but whatever he did I felt something warm against my cheek before he reappeared from my grave, and allowing me on my own to place Bakuras dead body, now cladded within a pair of his favourite black leather trousers, and his crimson red coat as I laid him beside my own body. I stared down at my dead body and Bakuras as I felt three leathery devil like tails wrap around my waist, pulling me from the grave and placing me down onto the floor, and causing me to stare up at my three devils; however, they all smiled at me softly before they started re-filling my grave, including Ryo who kept the elder two busy by trying to be a commander.

I just chuckled weakly at the scene, as Mariku sat beside me while draping his arm around me, and causing me to sigh as I leaned into his chest. I didn't say a word to him, but then again he didn't speak to me either, and that was fine with me. We just sat there, watching as my three devils finished filling my grave, before Florence crouched down, and literally pounced me out of Marikus grasp while nuzzling his cheek against mine,

"Hey! Florence!" I stated while laughing, as he sat up to stare down at me, "I was only gone for about 10 hours"

"So? We missed you, well they did. I didn't" He states proudly, while crossing his arms over his chest as he straddles my hips,

"Oh really?" I ask, before smirking, "Something tells me you are a bullshitting little slut, who wants to be beaten black and blue"

"Master! Florence was whining after you left!" Ryos sweet voice sounded, causing Florences proud demeanour to falter,

"I did not!" He hissed, before diving his younger brother and biting him, causing the two of them to start fighting, while rolling around the floor,

"Are they always like this?" Mariku asked trying to hold back a snicker,

"Yeah they are" I stated with a chuckle, before noticing Touzuko stalking towards us, "Not now Touzuko, I aint in the mood"

"Nor am I" He stated coldly, before crouching beside me, "Are you alright now, Master?"

"Yeah, thanks Touzuko" I state as Touzuko lays down beside me, and nuzzles my leg, "So, what will you do now, Mariku?"

"Nothing much, I won't let on to the others about this place. Its obvious that your body was moved here for a reason" Mariku explains as he stretches out, "Guess, I'll just head back home soon"

"Thanks Mariku. I don't want them knowing where my real body is" I state while running my fingers through Touzukos hair, "But, you don't have to leave just yet, you can stay awhile if you want"

"Are you sure?" He questions me, while turning to stare at me

"Sure, if you want, now you know where my real body is, you can always come by if you wanted. Just make sure no one follows you" I state with a bright smile as I turn to face Mariku,

"Sure thing, cream-puff" Mariku teases, while ruffling my hair, "So, what is it you are doing now?"

"Hmm, well, I'm the Angel of Death" I state as Florence and Ryo pounce me, "Ugh! Seriously!?"

"Tired... sleepy" Ryo mumbles, curling up on my chest, while Florence glares at Mariku,

"I guess I have outstayed my welcome, Ryou" Mariku explains as he stands up,

"No you haven't, Florence, if you don't pack it in, You will get more than a punishment later" I hiss as I smack Florence over the back of the head, "Now fuck off, I want to spend some time with my best friend alone"

"I aint leaving you here with him, he is a human. What if he hurts you!?" Florence shouts, causing me to blink before laughing,

"So you are worried, wow. You really are like...him" I state lowly before shaking my head, "Florence, Mariku has never hurt me, and he never would. So either shut the fuck up and lay down like the dog you are, or fuck off back inside"

"Hmph, fine!" He hisses, before suddenly vanishing,

"He seems rather jealous, doesn't he?" Mariku stated with a chuckle,

"Yeah he is. But he knows better than to piss me off" I explain while staring up at the clear blue skies, "So, what shall we talk about?" I ask while stroking Touzukos head, and Ryos back.

XxxxxxX

I think I will end this here for a while, it is getting late and I have work to do, so why don't you all go and get some rest yourself. I will continue with my tale tomorrow, but for now I need some fresh air, and I have a job to do so go on, get out. Just remember I maybe coming for one of you, to bring you down to Hell, so watch you backs.

 **Author's Notes:** Well, that's another section of Ryous story. As he said, he has work to do, and I am sure you could all do with a break yourselves, I know I do from listening to his story, *Wipes my tears from my eyes* Anyway, I am sure Ryou will write the next instalment soon, so until then, we wish you a good night, and don't forget to review, Ryou will be watching you all from the shadows.


	3. Deaths-Hand to Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, only this plot, and the darker more sinister character design of Ryou Bakura.

 **Author's Notes:** What a long night, good morning everyone, I won't keep you, so here is Ryou to continue his story. Hope you brought extra tissues and stuff

 **Summary:** Ryou had spent the day out with Yugi, to take his mind of his fears of Bakura, his sadistic Yami and Fiancée, possibly cheating on him. That is until he returns home, and has his fears confirmed to him. What did Ryou do to Yami Bakura? Who was Bakura cheating on Ryou with? How did Ryou take it? Come in and read, Ryous story.

 **Pairings:** One sided TenderShipping, ThiefShipping? GeminiShipping, GemShipping, BakuShipping, DeathShipping. Demonic-Tendershipping and even RyouShipping = (Season Zero Ryo, with Duel Monsters Ryou)

 **WARNINGS!** Yaoi, boy on boy, foul language, Character deaths, self harm, suicide, alcohol abuse and severe character bashing of both MALE AND FEMALE. (I do _**NOT**_ support anything mentioned in this story, and I am _**HIGHLY**_ against it all, this is just for story purposes only!)

XxxxxxX

 **Ryous Point of View**

Are you all ready for some more? I see there is more of you, however I shouldn't have to warn you, as I see familiar faces amongst you all. Now then, I will fast forward through a fair bit of time, I am sure you don't want to hear much about what happened between myself and Mariku. So I will just skip it, but know that we did become very close, much to Florences, Touzukos and Ryos liking. But never mind, shall I now continue? Good.

XxxxxxX

I groaned lowly to myself while entering my tomb, I had been out doing my usual job, and had returned to my tomb like I did every night; however, this time was different. When I entered to the section my body was laid to rest, I froze upon the steps. My grave had been dug up, someone had dug up my grave, and while I had been out doing my job as Deaths right Hand. Growling lowly I clenched my fists as I stormed towards my now opened grave, stilling as I gazed down into the open grave to see only my body laying there, and Bakuras remains missing. I literally saw red as I clenched my fists tightly and stormed towards the hidden doorway, as I passed through the stone wall to enter my chambers in Hell; however, when I got there Ryo was curled up sleeping upon my bed, while both Touzuko and Florence were sat at the end playing a game of some sort, and this only caused me to growl much louder.

Storming towards the two elder succubus demons, I punched them both as hard as I could, before grabbing for Florences long dirty white main, and slammed him into the floor,

"Where is he!?" I shouted darkly, raising my fist, "What have you done to his body!?"

"W-What!?" Florence stuttered out, as I slammed my fist into his face, "I didn't do anything!"

"Don't fucking lie to me! Where is Bakuras body!?" I shouted, as I felt Touzuko grab my wrist, "GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted,

"Master! What are you talking about? Masters departed Fiancée is in Masters grave" Touzuko stated, while trying to drag me off of Florence,

"No he isn't! Where have you put him Florence!?" I shouted, venom now lacing my words, as Florence stared at me with fear in his eyes,

"Master... I haven't touched him" He stated lowly, as he ran out of the room,

"LIAR!" I shouted, as Touzuko forced me to stare at him,

"Master, please, calm down and tell me what happened" Touzuko stated, trying to calm me down as Ryo stirred,

"Bakura... Bakura..." I whispered lowly, before seeing worry laced emerald green eyes staring at me, "His body... it's gone... it isn't in my grave..."

"What do you mean? It was there earlier" Touzuko stated, as he glanced towards Ryo and gave him a silent request,

"Its gone... Bakura... My Bakura is gone" I stated, clenching my fists, as I noticed Ryo vanish,

"Master, look at me" Touzuko spoke up calmly, this was why I liked him, he kept his calm even when I was seething with rage, "Now, tell me what you mean, that your departed Fiancées remains are gone"

"My grave-" I was interrupted as Ryo reappeared back in my room,

"Masters Grave has been dug up!" He exclaimed before flying at me and Touzuko while crying,

"What!?" Touzuko exclaimed, "Master, I can assure you, it wasn't Florence, he has been with me, all night. And Ryo has been sleeping" He states calmly,

"I was with Mariku... he was keeping me company while I worked" I whispered, as I stared up at Touzuko,

"Lets find Florence, Master you should apologise to Florence. We all know he resembles your fiancée, but he isn't guilty" Touzuko explained while rubbing my back.

I could only nod, as I rubbed at my eyes. Three months after we had buried Bakuras body with my own, Ryo caught Florence trying to dig my grave up, and Florence even admitted that he didn't want my grave with my body being so close to the one responsible for my fate. Of course, I automatically assumed he was the one responsible for desecrating my grave, and I had been wrong I even attacked him for no reason. I sighed deeply as I pulled myself from Touzuko and Ryo, as I explained I would go find Florence to apologise, but before that I was going to go speak with Death; which to be fair I didn't want to admit I had placed another body with my own, and I had managed to keep it a secret. Sighing deeply to myself, I left my room and entered the throne room.

As I walked towards Deaths throne, I clenched my fists before unclenching them, and glanced up to stare at Death; however, as I stared at him, I noticed the outline of a body sitting in the throne resigned for myself, and this pissed me off as I walked closer. The closer I got to Death, I noticed the body in my throne was my departed Fiancées. My eyes widened as I stared at Death, asking silently for an explanation,

"You have betrayed me, Ryou" Deaths Raspy voice sounded, causing me to shiver, "When were you going to tell me, that you dug your own grave up, and placed the body of this traitor in your own grave?" He snarled at me, as I gulped lowly,

"I... why would you dig my grave up?" I asked him, I wanted to know why, "I was unable to rest knowing he was out there somewhere"

"You had no right to bring this traitor to your grave" Death hissed at me, causing me to narrow my eyes,

"He wasn't a traitor! He was drugged!" I shouted, clenching my fists, as I felt three devil presences behind me, "You had no right to dig him back up! Let him rest!"

"Ryou, you have betrayed me, and you have even failed me" Death stated, as he stood up, "You will be punished for your crimes against me" He stated, as the fires of Hell rose from the ground, as I watched in horror as Bakuras body was burnt,

"NO! BAKURA!" I shouted, tears of blood falling down my cheeks, "WHY!?" I shouted loudly,

"This is your punishment!" Death shouted at me, as I was suddenly surrounded with the fires of Hell, "You will be sent to the deepest parts of Hell, Ryou Bakura. To live out the remainder of your hours"

"NO! I won't let you!" I shouted, as I dropped to my knees, the flames surrounded my form, causing me to scream out in sheer pain, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"What makes you think you are strong enough to best me?" Death asks, almost sounding smug, and causing me to completely snap.

I could feel my anger pulsating within my body, the fires of Hell began licking at my body, and fuelling my anger even more than I had ever thought; however, as my anger fuelled my eyes widened as I bowed my body forward, and screamed out in sheer pain as I felt the flesh upon my back beginning to tear before ripping open. Screaming out in pain as the fires of Hell licked up the sides of my body, as two thick black wings ripped out of my back spreading out to about a good six feet wide, and causing me to grit my teeth while dragging myself to my feet; which ripped startled gasps from the three devils behind me, however I only had one being in my sight, Death himself. Growling darkly towards Death, I spread my arms out as I screamed at a high pitched sound, before lifting off of the ground, and flew directly into Death as I pulled my right hand back; which I lunged forward, connecting my fist to Deaths face as I was surrounded in a thick black mist, causing me to begin laughing darkly,

"You will never rule over Hell again!" I hissed out venomously, my voice changing slightly as I grasped at Deaths face, "Time to vanish, you worthless piece of fucking shit!"

"No, Ryou stop this!" Deaths voice sounded, though it seemed weaker than normal,

"DIE!" I shouted venomously, while crushing his skull into pieces, before black smoke surrounded me, "I rule fucking Hell now! If you have a fucking problem with that, then go fuck yourselves!" I hissed out venomously, while turning on my heel to stare at the succubus devils.

However, not one of them spoke, as they all dropped down to one knee and bowing their heads at me. I smirked darkly at their reactions, before I turned my back to them to stare at the charred remains of my fiancée. I couldn't let him stay like that, I slowly walked towards the throne he had been situated in, and carefully picked up the blackened body; however as I turned to leave the throne room, I noticed Florence was the only one still kneeling upon the floor, while Ryo and Touzuko were now standing beside the door to my room, and opened the doors for me allowing me to walk towards it. I sensed Florence crawling across the floor behind me, while Ryo sniffed as I walked past him before Touzuko pulled him into his arms and murmur something lowly to him; however I didn't hear what he said, my attention was focused upon taking the charred remains of my dead fiancée back towards my grave, and as I walked through the stone doors I noticed Florence was still following behind me.

I ignored him at first as I walked towards my grave, before I slowly placed Bakuras remains back into my grave, and as I stood back up I heard a startled gasp; which caught my attention as I glanced towards the sound, to see Mariku staring at me wide eyed, and causing me to narrow my eyes before turning to face Florence before speaking,

"Put the dirt back into my grave, you have twenty minutes!" I hissed venomously, causing Florence to yelp fearfully before he scurried towards my opened grave, and began returning all the dirt as I turned back to Mariku, "Why are you here?"

"Ryou? I came to spend a few hours here" Mariku explained as he glanced towards Florence, before returning his eyes back to my own, "Ryou, what happened? You look different now"

"Hmm, do I now?" I hiss, as I step towards Mariku, "That bastard, Death. He dug up Bakuras body, and set him alight" I state coldly, as I stepped closer and closer to Mariku,

"Why would he do that?" Mariku asked, fear lacing his words,

"How the fuck would I know!?" I asked venomously, before dropping to my knees, "I done everything that bastard wanted, and how does he treat me? He digs up my dead fiancée, and threatens to punish me by burning his body with the flames of Hell"

"That is sick" Mariku stated, as he stepped closer to my body, and crouched down while reaching a hand out to me, "Ryou, what happened to Death?"

"I killed him... my anger over took me... it pulsated within my body" I stated staring up into Marikus eyes, "I couldn't stop myself... I almost lost Bakura again... I couldn't bare the thought of never being able to feel his presence again"

"Ryou, look me cleanly in the eye, and tell me what happens now" Mariku asks as I stare up into his eyes,

"I... I will become the new Death" I state lowly, as I felt cool yet loving arms around my shoulders, "I will rule over Hell, and become the new Death" I state simply, before purring echoes around my head,

"M-Master... I'm sorry for making you angry at me" Florence whispers lowly beside my ear, while tightening his arms around my shoulders, "Please don't be angry at me"

"Florence right?" I hear Mariku ask, as I stare at Mariku while I feel Florence shift and nod slowly, "Would you let me talk to Ryou alone?"

"No!" Florence hisses venomously, tightening his grasp around my body, "I'm not leaving Death behind!"

"Florence..." I whisper lowly, as I turn my head slightly to my left to stare at the side of Florences profile, "I will be fine... please give me some time with Mariku, I need to be here for a while" I state simply causing Florence to turn and stare at me,

"But Master Death" Florence whispers before sighing, "Fine... We will be waiting in your room, for your orders" Florence states before pressing his lips against my own, and causing me to sigh before Florence pulls back and vanishes.

I sigh deeply as I turn back to face Mariku, however, as I do my vision goes black before collapsing onto the floor, and the last thing that I vaguely remembering hearing is Mariku shifting closer to me, while telling me to sleep for a while to regain my strength.

XxxxxX

I cannot tell you how long I had been asleep, I can tell you that I destroyed the previous death exactly one year after I had buried Bakuras remains into my grave. However, I felt a heavy weight upon my body, causing me to stir as I opened my eyes slowly, and was greeted by the thick greyish white long unruly main of Florence. He was curled up beside my body, with his head upon my shoulder, and seemingly sleeping while his hands gripped at my top; which I sighed lowly at, before raising my left arm slightly to stroke Florences head, and causing him to shift closer to my body before stirring himself. I released another sigh, before glancing briefly around the room I was in, and realizing I was in my bed chambers in Hell. Groaning lowly to myself I glanced back down at Florence to see him staring up at me,

"Please don't be angry at me" He whispered lowly, his mischievous tail curled around my thigh before he snuggled into my shoulder,

"What happened?" I asked lowly, as I shift slightly and pulling Florence closer, loving his submissive side,

"You... You killed our father, because he desecrated your grave" Florence stated staring up at me, "He removed your dead Fiancées body, and even used the fires of Hell to punish you by burning his remains" He continued before sighing,

"I remember..." I whisper, before slowly pushing Florence back as I sit up, "How long has it been?" I ask as I turn to stare at Florence,

"Almost three months, Master Death" I hear Touzuko state, causing me to snap my eyes towards my bedroom door, and standing there was Touzuko and Ryo, "Mariku stayed with you for about four hours that day, before calling out our names for help"

"Oh... that must have caused you all some trouble" I state lowly before stretching my arms above my head, "Sorry about that"

"You don't have to apologise!" Florence shouted, causing me to glance at him, "You have a right to cause us trouble! It is your right to treat us how you see fit!"

"Florence..." I begin to speak before I am interrupted from continuing,

"Master Death, Florence is right" Touzuko stated as he walked closer to my bed, "With you now being the new ruler of Hell, we are nothing but your puppets. Our only purpose is to serve you, no matter what that means for us"

"I could never... I couldn't do that" I state as I stare at Touzuko, "You three. Have been there for me, and kept me company. You three understand me, I care for all of you" I explain causing for all three to stare at me wide eyed, "I may never be able to truly love again, but still, deep down I do feel something akin to love for all of you. Without you all, I don't know what I would do"

"Master Death" Touzuko murmured, as I held my hand up,

"Let me finish, please" I stated as I shifted to lean against the headrest of my bed, and indicated for Touzuko and Ryo to come sit down on my bed, "Since coming here, to become Deaths right Hand, and having you three presented to me as toys; I knew deep down I would need all three of you, you all do something for me, that I need in my life" I explained before sighing, "Ryo. You maybe the youngest, but I chose to keep you with me, and that was simply because I use to be like you. I was once a shy person, who hide behind my darker half, who was my Yami. I always had someone to run to, to have someone else protect me because I couldn't protect myself, and when I saw you for that first time-" I paused briefly, to chuckle lowly, "I wanted my old life back, its why I told you on that day, you could be my teddy bear, and that I would never hurt you or taint you, because you reminded me of myself from when I was younger" I stated, as I noticed tears forming within Ryos eyes, and caused him to fly at me as he sobbed into my chest,

"Master" He hiccupped while clinging to me, as he spoke lowly, "Thank you... Master Ryou"

"Don't thank me, Ryo" I state lowly while stroking his head, before I turned to look at Touzuko, "Touzuko. Did you know, you had the same name as my departed Fiancée?" I asked him, causing him to stare wide eyed at me,

"No, I did not" He spoke, as he rubbed that back of his neck,

"Yeah, his name was Touzuko Bakura. However, thousands of years ago, he was known as the King of thieves, and you and him had the same appearance. You have the same aura he use to have when his spirit was trapped within something called the Millennium Ring, he was once my Yami, my darkness and always use to protect me" I explained before releasing a low dry humoured laugh, "You are stern with me, and you have guided me in the choices I have made, you have even stood beside me when I needed you. That was why when I first saw you, I knew you would be a good keep, someone I could turn to when I needed someone to talk to, and you gave me that, including being the perverted bastard you are" I stated with a chuckle, causing him to flush slightly,

"You don't need to be so modest with me, Master Death" Touzuko stated, as he crawled closer, and ruffled my hair, "But as with Ryo, Thank you, and before you tell me not to thank you, you need to accept thanks when it is due, and you should accept the praises Ryo gives you" He explains to me, causing me to sigh deeply and nodding,

"I will try, but I won't promise it" I stated simply as I shifted Ryo, "Please, will you lay down?" I ask softly,

"Yes Master" Ryo spoke up, as he shifted and laid beside his eldest brother,

"Thank you, Ryo" I whisper, before shifting so I was sat on the edge of my bed, Where Florence had moved to sit on the floor, before I sighed deeply, "Florence"

"Don't..." He whispered before turning to stare up at me, fear laced his eyes, much like Bakuras had as I plunged that kitchen knife into his chest, "Don't praise me, I don't deserve it... I know you kept me because I look like him"

"No Florence, that isn't the only reason" I stated lowly, as I reached my hands out, causing Florence to wince before I lifted his bowed head to look up at me, "There was something else, that made me want to keep you around"

"How was there? All I do is make you angry!" He shouted, while clenching his fists, "Sorry"

"Florence, you are going to listen to me" I hiss at him, as I force his gaze to look back up at me, "When you first looked up at me, yes I did see Bakura for a split second. But when you growled at me, like you did. You ignited something inside of me. Yes you look like Bakura, you act like him, but I could never compare you with him" I started as I pulled Florence closer to my body, "Simply because you are not him, you gave me a reason to continue fighting, a reason to continue protecting Ryo, and most of all-" I pause as I rest my forehead to Florences, "Most of all, you gave me a reason to try and find what I gave away, to find all my forgotten emotions. Yes, you do piss me off beyond compare, more so than anyone or anything in this entire universe, and at the same time you make me happy to know you. Because I know, ever since I first gazed into your eyes, I knew you would never betray me, and would never turn your back on me"

"M-Master... I-" Florence began as I cut him off,

"Let me finish" I whispered, as I sighed deeply, "Because I had you around, Florence. I knew I could one day possibly fall in-love again, I knew you would help me find that feeling again, and to be honest I know that one day I will be able to say that I have found love. It would have all been because I had you around, someone who fights me every step of the way, and knows when I want them to submit or stay feisty. Without you, Florence, I wouldn't have had the strength to return to my old home, and I would have never of found Bakuras remains. I know you didn't want his remains with my human body, but I know you respected my wishes more than anything, and I also know that deep down inside of you, you fight everyday to keep up this façade of yours, because you feel that is what I want, but it isn't. I want the real you, the you that wants my attention, and not stubborn about it" I explained before sighing deeply, "I want you to tell me when you want my attention, and not be a stubborn bastard all the time. But at the same time I want you to be stubborn, because I know you want me to break you, and you know that I love breaking you. Without you around, Florence, I would become so bored here, and would have probably allowed Deaths curse to kill me. So Thank you, for being who you are, and being what I truly need" I finish as I stare into Florences wide, tear filled eyes,

"M-Master..." Florence chokes out, before allowing the tears in his eyes to fall down his cheeks, as he wraps his arms tightly around my waist, and burying his head in my lap, "Master... Thank... you"

"I need all three of you, you all mean something different to me, and for that I am grateful to have you all" I speak up, before sighing, "Don't you understand now, why I could never just use you as puppets, like that bastard did. Because unlike him, I do actually have a still beating heart, that still wants to love, and I want to be able to love. To be able to love you all"

"Master Ryou" Ryo whispers, as he shifts and crawls towards me, "We all love you, you are our master, and our saviour"

"Ryo is right, before you came here, Death kept us all locked up in a cage like cell, chained to the walls, and used us for his own sick pleasures" Touzuko explained causing me to stare towards him, "When you came here, we all knew that at least one of us would become free, and when you stated you wanted Ryo, I know Florence felt the same way I did. We were relieved you picked our youngest brother, because he was still pure, and I mostly, knew you wouldn't hurt him" Touzuko explained causing Ryo and Florence to look up at me,

"Exactly, that is why we all love you, with all our demonic Heart" They all said together, causing tears of blood to fall down my cheeks,

"Thank you, all of you" I whispered as I was literally dragged back onto my bed, and dived onto,

"You don't need to thank us" Touzuko stated simply, "It is us, that should thank you. So, Thank you Ryou"

"You... You used my real name" I stated, shock lacing my words as I looked at Touzuko,

"Because I have noticed, you tend to listen to Ryo more than myself and Florence, because he uses your real name" Touzuko stated before chuckling,

"Oh..." I whisper before chuckling also, as a low grumbling sounded into the room, "Ugh... seems I'm actually hungry"

"Not surprised, you have been out cold recovering for three months" Touzuko jested, before getting off of my bed, "I will get something prepared for you, would you like to eat in here, or in the throne room?"

"In here, bring enough for us all" I state with a weak smile, "We can all eat together for a change" I explained as Touzuko nodded before leaving my room.

XxxxxxX

After Touzuko had returned with food for us all, Ryo curled up beside me, while Florence took his seat between my thighs, and leaving Touzuko to shake his head as he sat beside Ryo. I can say I felt happy having them all there with me, Yeah sure I am a evil bastard, and now I was the new ruler of Hell; however, what I told them was true, they all mean so much to me, and without them I most likely would have let the curse the previous Death put upon me to take my life. I knew it was a curse, that this body would only last so long before dying, and of course he used my past to keep me alive. I use to be the biggest whore around before Bakura and I got together, I slept with whoever I wanted, and when I wanted, so it would have been fitting for a curse that would have forced me to sleep around. Chuckling Dryly after I finished eating, I released a low sigh before glancing around my room, and noticing how where there never use to be wardrobe in my room; however, now situated off to the right was a large wardrobe as I raised a curious brow,

"Where did the wardrobe come from?" I questioned as I noticed Ryo had fallen asleep with his head against my chest, and Touzuko had also fallen asleep,

"Touzuko" Florence spoke up, before shifting to lay on his stomach while resting his arms over my hips, with his chin rested against his crossed arms, "That suitcase of yours is in it, we never touch it so it still how you left it. This is the sixth time we have told you"

"Really? I must be losing my memory" I chuckled lowly, while reaching my hand down, and running my fingers through Florences hair, "Didn't I ever show you three what was inside?"

"Nope. You told us that if we touched it, you would kick our asses" Florence explained before purring lowly at me,

"Oh right, well help me shift Ryo and I will show you" I explained, causing Florence to grin up at me, as he crawled up my body to help me shift Ryo before he smirked and crushed his lips to mine.

I groaned lowly at the sudden kiss, before wrapping my arms around Florences neck, and pulling him closer to my body while slipping my right hand into his hair. I felt his body shiver against my body before his wings spread, indicating he was getting aroused, and causing me to push him back slightly,

"We can play later" I state as I sat up completely and lightly shoved Florence away from me, while climbing off of my bed and walking over to the wardrobe, "Now get your ass over here"

"Coming Master" Florence purred as he stalked towards me, causing me to shake my head and chuckle lowly,

"Right, sit there" I stated pointing to the floor as I opened the wardrobe doors, before pulling my suit case out, and laid it down while sitting on my knees, "I actually had a few gifts for you all, as I noticed none of you really wear anything except those leather bottoms, and I thought maybe you would all appreciate something else to wear"

"Really? But we are demons, we don't really need clothes" Florence stated, as he eyed me,

"Yeah well, I don't think I have the strength in me to shag you all multiple times a day every day" I stated with a chuckle, while opening my suit case, "Now where are they, I know they are in here, I specially packed them"

"Packed what?" Florence asked, as I smirked and tugged out a pair of belted black leather trousers, and a long sleeved black and red slashed top,

"This, is for you" I stated handing him the two items of clothing, "I will admit, it was my favourite outfit on Bakura, but they were a little to tight on him, they should fit you more perfectly" I explained with a smile,

"Really? But they belonged to him" Florence mumbled causing me to laugh,

"Actually, they are mine. Bakura just use to steal them from me, because he said they suited him better. But they are actually my clubbing clothing, I wore them out to night clubs" I explained before smirking, "Go on, try them on while I find choker that I wore with it"

"Okay, if you are sure" Florence stated lowly as he stood up, and glanced around,

"Just strip and change in here, I don't have enough stamina to jump you today" I stated causing Florence to flush as he did just that, he stripped in front of me and changed.

Snickering lowly as Florence got dressed into the leather trousers, I noticed how the belts had become slightly unfastened, and even fastened to the wrong buckles; which caused me to shake my head as Florence became frustrated in trying to do them up,

"Here, I'll do them" I stated as I shifted across the floor, and unfastened all the belts, before easily doing them all back up, while glancing up at Florence, "Are they tight enough?"

"Uh... Yeah" Florence mumbled while looking away from me, and causing me to chuckle,

"Are you blushing, Florence?" I tease, causing Florence to narrow his eyes and glare at me, his cheeks flamed crimson,

"No!" He hissed, causing me to once again chuckle, "Stop laughing at me"

"Florence, you are blushing, and I bet it because of where I am sitting" I stated as I gripped his hips slightly, and pulled him forward a few steps, "But I don't have it in me" I stated with a low purr, nuzzling my cheek against his groin, "Now, put the top on"

"Heh... uh... sure... Master" Florence whispered lowly as he stepped back from me, while grabbing the black long sleeved top and pulled it on over his head, before glancing at his own body while pulling the top down, "Is it on right?"

"Yes it is, and it really suits you, Florence" I stated, as I grabbed for the black choker I moved from my suit case to the floor, as I stood up while clutching it tightly, "Now close your eyes, and no peeking"

"Fine, whatever" Florence grumbled while crossing his arms over his chest, and closing his eyes.

Smiling lightly at his actions, I carefully wrapped my arms around Florences neck while fastening the choker, and then slowly stepping back before nodding at Florences appearance. Grinning I grabbed Florences wrist while telling him to keep his eyes closed, as I dragged him towards the wardrobe where I noticed a full length mirror upon the door, and stood Florence before it while standing behind him. Sighing softly I wrapped my arms around his waist as I whispered into his ear, that he could open his eyes as I watched his reflection. Florence slowly fluttered his eyes open while staring into the mirror, his beautiful red hued brown eyes widened slightly, as he stared at his reflection seemingly in awe; however, from the slight glint in his eyes I knew he liked what he saw, as he glanced towards my reflected face,

"I... I can have these? For keeps?" He asked, while raising his left hand to the choker, and running his fingers across the laced fabric that adorned the black leather,

"Yes Florence, I am giving them to you" I stated softly, while leaning up slightly and kissing his cheek, due to the fucker being a good few inches taller than me, "Think of it as a gift, from me to you"

"I... Thank you, Master Ryou" Florence spoke lowly, as he turned his body in my arms and hugged me tightly, causing me to chuckle,

"Come on, I have to see what I have that would fit Touzuko" I stated with a smile, as Florence nodded before licking my cheek, "I will get you for that" I hissed lowly as I shoved him playfully,

"No you wont" Florence replied before purring at me, as he followed me to sit back on the floor beside my suit case,

"Oh be quiet, and help me find something" I stated with a chuckle.

Florence sat with me for almost an hour, searching through all my clothes including the several outfits that had actually belonged to Bakura, and finally we found at least two different outfits Florence and myself thought would suit Touzuko; however, I had to slap Florences hands away from a black carrier bag I had in my suit case, while telling him that what was in that bag was something for Ryo when he woke up. Florence just whined before laying down on his back as I noticed his tail was wrapped around his waist, much like how Ryos tail had been wrapped around his own waist when I first met them all, 15 months ago, and of course this caused me to chuckle when a low groan echoed into my room. Me and Florence glanced at each-other, before turning to face the tired silvery grey blue eyes that were watching us. Of course I instantly burst out laughing, while Touzuko climbed off of my bed, and literally like an animal began sniffing at Florence; however Florence only growled and swiped at his brother, and causing me to shake my head. I then split them up while explaining to Touzuko, that I had brought gifts with me, and that I had completely forgotten all about them; which caused Touzuko to roll his eyes at me, before shifting closer to me.

I sighed out deeply, as I told Florence to go sit on my bed while I pointed out to Touzuko the two outfits I had picked out with Florences help, and explained he could pick one of the outfits; which he did as I explained he had to strip and change right were he stood, and of course as the obedient little pet he was, he stripped out of his black skin tight leather trousers, and began changing into the outfit he chose. The outfit he had picked out, had been a pair of hip hugging baggie jeans, and a short sleeved back t-shirt. One of my older outfits, when I actually weighted about the same as Bakura, now they were miles to big in the waist for me, and yet they were the perfect fit for Touzuko. He looked absolutely stunning, causing for even Florence to wolf whistle at his elder brother, and for me to chuckle while standing up from my seated position on the floor; as I walked over to Touzuko with my hands behind my back, while telling Touzuko to also close his eyes while winking at Florence, and then carefully and easily slipping my arms around his neck while fastening the choker that went perfectly with his outfit choice. The choker it self was a simple black leather choker, decorated in two centimetre studs, and a simple small looped ring in the center that could have a leash attached; however, this choker had been one of my more prized chokers, because back then I was a complete submissive, and now I am the dominate so I don't need this choker any more.

Smiling to myself, I grabbed Touzukos hands, and explained to him to keep his eyes closed, while I done with him as I had done with Florence, and led him over to the full length mirror before allowing him to open his eyes; however, as soon as Touzuko opened his eyes, he stared at his reflection for several moments before turning to face me,

"Master Death, you didn't have to give me these" Touzuko stated simply, as he stared at me,

"Well tough, they don't fit me any more anyway, and they suit you so much more better than they ever did me" I explained with a bright smile, "Now then, all I have to do is wait for Ryo to wake up"

"Oh? You have something for Ryo as well?" Touzuko asked, as Florence stalked towards us, "You know he won't accept anything"

"Oh he will, especially if he knows it will make me happy" I stated softly, as I glanced between Touzuko and Florence, "Oh piss off" I stated, as I ran around my bed, to get away from Touzuko and Florence,

"But we want to thank you properly" Florence purred, causing me to chuckle,

"Well tough, I don't want to be thanked until Ryo is awake!" I exclaimed while laughing, as I was suddenly grabbed by both Touzukos and Florences tails, "Seriously you two, put me down"

"At least, let us show you our appreciation" Florence and Touzuko purred at me, causing me to sigh and give up as they both wrapped me in their arms and nuzzled against my face,

"Are you done?" I tease, as I kiss both of their cheeks,

"Yeah I guess so" Touzuko stated lightly as he released me, "But what do you plan to give Ryo?"

"Oh, well you see" I began as I sighed deeply, "I had brought myself something for mine and Bakuras sixth month engagement anniversary, however I obviously never got the chance to wear it, and so I want Ryo to have it" I explained lowly as a sigh slipped from my lips,

"Can we see it?" Touzuko asked, while ruffling my hair,

"Not yet, I want Ryo to try it on first" I state with a bright smile, "So how about you go get me a bottle of Devils blood, along with a glass" I state to Touzuko causing him to blink,

"Of course, Master Death" Touzuko purred, kissing my lips lightly, before vanishing,

"You Florence" I state pointing at Florence who rose a curious brow at me, "Could you possibly go check on my grave?"

"Of course, I do every day anyway" Florence stated, as he pulled me into his chest, and crushed his lips against mine.

Groaning lowly at the sudden action, I wrap my arms around Florences neck, and pulled him closer to my body while a small moan slipped from my throat; which I am certain Florence noticed, as I felt him smirk against my lips before pulling back. His eyes sparkled slightly as he slowly released me, before turning on his heel, and sauntering towards the entrance of my grave while swaying his hips at me. Rolling my eyes for a moment, I glanced towards my suitcase, and snapped my fingers as I blinked before glancing at my reflection; where I noticed my body was no longer in the same black leather trousers I had been wearing, but now I was wearing a pair of my black leather trousers that had chains criss-crossing the groin, and my torso was now adorned in a matching black tight fitting long sleeved top just like the one I gave to Florence. Staring at my reflection for several moments, before I heard a small yawn sounding from my bed, and causing me to snap my eyes towards Ryo; however, as I did I noticed that the collar I had been wearing, was no broken. Well the silver angel wings were broken, causing me to sigh before gazing at Ryo,

"Hey sleepy head" I stated as I grabbed the bag from the top of my suit case, while sauntering over to my bed, "Sleep well?"

"I did, Master Ryou" Ryo stated happily, while stretching his arms above his head, "Where did you get those clothes from?"

"Oh, they were in my suit case I brought with me, remember? When you first met Mariku?" I asked, causing Ryo to gasp before nodding, "Well, I completely forgot to give you and your brothers a few gifts"

"Really?" Ryo asked, as he crawled towards me, just as Touzuko re-entered my room,

"Here you are Master Death" Touzuko stated, placing the bottle and the glass down,

"Thanks, can you join Florence by my grave please? And no peeking, me and Ryo will meet you there in about five or ten minutes" I state staring at Touzuko, who was actually flushing slightly, while his eyes roamed up and down my body,

"S-Sure" He stated before gulping, "Take your time" He muttered before quickly leaving my room, and causing me and Ryo to stare at each-other before laughing.

Spending a quick Five minutes, I managed to get Ryo to change for me, as I roamed my eyes over his slim form with a soft smile. His slim yet lean hips now adorned a pair of baggie styled black leather trousers, with a combination of both belts and chains, and his slim torso now adorned a red long sleeved top with a black underlay that was visible through the designer slash. Smiling appreciatively at how Ryo looked, I asked him to close his eyes, as I rummaged through the bag, and removed a two inch thick black choker; which had red ribbon laced through it, as well as a set of angel wings dangling from its center with the word 'Prince' situated between the wings. Smiling softly, I carefully tugged Ryo forward, while explaining he had to keep his eyes closed until I stated otherwise, and causing Ryo to nod shyly while I quickly slipped the choker around his neck; which I quickly fastened before standing Ryo in front of the mirror, while kissing his cheek as I whispered lowly,

"Open your eyes, my little prince" I stated, as I glanced my eyes towards his reflection, watching as he fluttered his eyes open,

"..." Ryo parted his lips to say something before closing his mouth again, while staring at his reflection intently as I noticed his pale cheeks slowly began to flush, as he turned to stare up at me, "Thank you Master Ryou!"

"You're welcome, Ryo" I stated as I felt Ryou bury his head in my shoulder, while wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, "Ryo?"

"I'm sorry" He whispered lowly, while staring into my eyes, "I-It's just... I've never been given anything nice before"

"Well, get use to it" I stated, as I cupped Ryos cheeks, wiping the several tears from his face, before kissing his lips lightly, "Now come on, I have a big surprise for you"

"Really? What is it, Master Ryou?" Ryo asked me happily, as he released his arms from around my waist and skipped over to the entrance of my grave,

"You will see" I stated, as I gathered up the three boxes hidden in my suit case, before walking over to Ryo, "Come on"

"Yeah!" Ryo explained as he took the boxes from my arms and skipped out into my resting place.

XxxxxxX

Chuckling lowly to myself while walking beside Touzuko, I watched as Ryo ran through the Domino City park, with Florence chasing him as they both laughed; however, pausing briefly I sat down upon a bench with Touzuko while watching Florence and Ryo run around the park while play fighting with each-other. I smiled lightly at the scene while shaking my head as leaned back upon the bench and closed my eyes. After I had joined with Touzuko and Florence beside my grave, I gave them each one of the boxes Ryo had taken from me, and explained to the three brothers that they needed what was inside otherwise I wouldn't take them out for a few hours. Florence had been a little moody about it, until he realised inside the box before him had been a pair of calf high black leather, chained boots. His expression was worth a million words, as he pulled the boots on, and began pacing around my resting place. Touzuko was wearing a pair of black boots that were also calf high, however they didn't have chains, and there laced unlike Florences that were zipped. Ryo however, I had given a pair of my first boots I ever got. They had been calf high, with flames up the outsides of the boots, and zipped up on the inside of the calf.

All three of them had once again pounced me, each giving me a long lingering deep and passionate kiss, before finally letting me sit up with a chuckle, and explained to them that I was taking them out into the human world; however they had to keep their tails and wings hidden from sight, they also had to behave while out in the human world, and if they did as they were told I would share my bed with all three of them tonight. So now I was sitting in the Domino city park with Touzuko, while Florence and Ryo ran around play fighting, and occasionally baiting myself and Touzuko to join; however I refused due to not being in control of my new powers, and I didn't want to accidently hurt any of them. Touzuko had explained to me, while we were watching the younger two, that since I have now become Death I would have more power than I had previously had, and would have to learn to control my new powers. Obviously that was easier said than done, but I guess I would learn, especially if I wanted to keep the three succubus brothers safe.

Glancing around the park for a moment, I sighed deeply to myself as I felt Touzuko place a hand upon my shoulder,

"Ryou, are you okay?" he asked me softly, while staring into my eyes,

"Yeah, I was just thinking" I stated softly, before shifting as I leaned into Touzukos chest,

"What about? If you don't mind my asking" Touzuko asked, while wrapping his arms around my waist,

"Oh just this and that" I stated with a chuckle while glancing towards Ryo and Florence who were running back over towards us, "Incoming"

"Huh?" Touzuko questioned as Ryo pounced onto us, while laughing,

"This is so much fun! Thank you Master Ryou!" Ryo exclaimed happily, causing me to smile before sighing,

"Ryo, what did I tell you before we left? No calling me Master out here, in case someone hears you, so just call me Ryou" I stated softly, as I ruffled his hair,

"Opps! Sorry... Ryou" Ryo whispered, looking down before glancing up and kissing my cheek, "Could we... uh... maybe go get some food here?"

"Sure, why not" I stated with a chuckle, before dragging myself from Touzukos arms as I stood up while stretching my arms above my head, "What would you like to try?"

"Something sweet!" Ryo exclaimed, while grinning up at me happily,

"Well, what would Touzuko and Florence like to try?" I asked, wanting to be able to get for everyone, as Touzuko chuckled,

"I don't mind, nothing to sweet though" Touzuko stated, as Florence huffed

"I don't like sweets" HE stated, while crossing his arms over his chest,

"Well how about we walk down to the store at the other end of the park, and you can all pick something? Mariku should be working today anyway" I explained with a chuckle as I glanced around the three brothers as they all nodded, "Come on then"

With that we all walked through the park, as several children and their parents walked through the park, and causing me to roll my eyes as I grabbed Ryos hand; which caused him to glance up at me as I pulled him along, and out of the park with Touzuko and Florence. I vaguely recall hearing one of the children saying something about us all being brothers while their parent agreed, this actually made me smile softly while I walked with my pets towards a small café, and smirked as I noticed Marikus spiked up white blonde hair wearing a waiters suit. Grinning deviously, I indicate towards the elder brothers to head into the café, as I pull Ryo around the corner, and watch as the elder two walk in,

"Ryou?" Ryo asks softly, looking up at me, "Aren't we going in?"

"Yeah, I wanted them to go in first" I stated with a chuckle, while pushing Ryo against the wall, "Now how long shall we wait?" I purr down at him, given he is about three inches shorter than me,

"Uh..." Ryo mumbles while flushing, as he glances towards the end of the small back way I dragged him down,

"Come on, I am sure Mariku has already had a heart attack" I tease, as I kiss Ryos lips softly, "Plus, I wouldn't want them starting any trouble"

"O-Okay..." Ryo whispers, as he quickly kisses me back, before tugging me towards the cafes entrance,

"Heh, come on" I state and lead Ryo into the café to see Florence and Touzuko had been seated in a four person booth, as I nudged Ryo softly before pointing to his brothers, "Go sit with them, I'll be over in a sec"

"Okay!" He exclaimed before smiling and running over to his two elder brothers, as I sighed before jumping slightly,

"I had a feeling this was your doing" Marikus voice sounded from behind me, causing me to sigh deeply while turning to face him,

"Mariku!" I hissed lowly before chuckling nervously, "But yeah, it a treat. I promised them ages ago, that I would bring them out one day" I explained grabbing the four menus in his hand, "Also don't call me by my real name, and Ryo you should call Angel" I whispered as I heard the doors open, and in walked Joey with Seto and Atem,

"Sure thing, go on I'll be over to take your order soon" Mariku stated, as he ruffled my hair, while going to see to Atem and his two companions.

Groaning lowly I walked over to the table, while asking Ryo silently to sit beside Touzuko, and of course he didn't want to; however, as I silently explained I had to keep my back to the table Atem was just seated at, Touzuko clicked on,

"Come on little brother, it would be safer for you to sit this side" Touzuko explained as Ryo huffed and moved from sitting with Florence to sit beside Touzuko, "So, who is he?"

"Heh... well, the shorter of the three, is Atem. He was one of the ones I killed myself in front of, as well as the blonde, Yugi must still be in that mental hospital" I murmured lowly while sighing out, "Oh also, my little prince, when Mariku comes over, don't be alarmed if he calls you Angel. I told him to, just to be safe"

"Okay, am I really an Angel?" Ryo asked almost cutely, causing Florence to snicker,

"Yeah, little brother you are, an Angelic demon" He stated causing me to chuckle, "And what about you? What should we call you in case they hear?"

"I don't know, you could always call me-" I paused briefly as I glanced around with a sigh before seeing something, "How about you call me, Mar? It an abbreviation of Mariku. Or Mel"

"How about, we just call you, Mari-kun? You are younger than us, and Angel can call you Mari-Sama" Touzuko explained causing me to smirk,

"Sounds good" I explained as Mariku walked over to the table, "Oh bugger, here I forgot I was holding them"

"What is it?" Ryo asked, staring at the folder like menu,

"Its the menu, where you can see a list of drinks and food" I explained softly, as I opened mine and showed Ryo, "Have a look and see what you would like, and if you aren't sure, ask Mariku what he would suggest"

"Okay, Mari-Sama!" Ryo stated happily looking over the menu like a small child.

Leaning back in the booth, I glanced around while Mariku explained the different drinks to Ryo, Touzuko and Florence had requested to try a cup of coffee, and of course I had a cup of the cafes coffee special. Ryo soon decided on having a glass of chocolate milk, causing me to chuckle as I glanced at Mariku,

"Mariku, can you also bring over, two special burgers, with chips. A strawberry and chocolate sundae, and the house special club sandwich with chips?" I asked, causing the three succubus brothers to glance at me,

"Sure thing, I'll bring your drinks back in a short while" Mariku stated after writing down my order, then leaving as I released a breath of frustration,

"What is wrong?" Florence purred into my ear, causing me to glance at him, "And what did you order?"

"Oh, the sundae is for Angel, the two special burgers are for you and Touzuko, and the house club is mine" I stated before glancing behind me, "And I feel like they are watching us"

"It seems they are, what do you want to do about it?" Touzuko asked, as he narrowed his eyes,

"Nothing, you can't do anything either" I explain as I lean back, while sighing deeply as I hear Atems words,

"So, Yugi gets out tomorrow. They have decided he has calmed down enough, and is now emotionally stable since Bakura-kuns death" Atems words spoke, causing me to slyly glance towards him,

"What did Bakura actually do? I know he went insane about something, but what did he do to Yugi?" Setos voice, causing me to narrow my eyes,

"You didn't know Money bags?" Joey asked, before laughing, "You really are slow"

"Watch your words mutt" Seto hissed as he took a mouthful of his drink,

"Bakura-Kun, caught Touzuko cheating on him with Marik. They were actually having sex in his bed, and we all knew Bakura-Kun was a little unstable sometimes, well he snapped and butchered both of them up" Atem explained, making Seto choke on his drink while staring at Atem wide eyed, and causing me to turn my eyes back to the table, as Mariku placed our drinks down, "Well by the time me, Joey and Yugi got there, Bakura-Kun had already slit his wrists, while cradling Touzukos severed head. As we reached the stairs, he slit his throat and Yugi had a front row view. It seriously scared him"

"Well damn, who would have thought Bakura was able to do that" Seto spoke up, causing me to grit my teeth, while clenching my fists, "But at least now both those thieving bastards are long dead"

"Kaiba! Don't speak so ill of the dead!" Atem hissed, causing me to stand up abruptly, as I felt eyes on me, "Bakura-Kun had a really bad life, the only person who ever understood him was Mariku and Touzuko. And Touzuko broke Bakura-Kun, only time could have told how long Bakura-Kun would have been strong for"

"Yeah Money bags, Bakura-kun was strong for almost 26 months! He hasn't even been dead 36 months, and you bad mouth him?" Joey spoke up, causing me to stare wide eyed at the table, "Look he may have scared me, with his love of the occult and that, but he was a good person. You didn't see the tears in his eyes, or the hear the words he spoke before he killed himself! If only we had gotten there sooner, we could have stopped him from doing it"

"Joey, don't blame yourself" Atem stated lowly, "Mariku took a lot of the pain from us, when I told him and Ishizu about what happened, Mariku broke. Considering who he is, it was a shock to see him break down like that"

"Yeah it was, but it is in the past, its why we come to this café every year, on the same date" Joey spoke up, before seemingly clearing his throat, "Atem, do you want to do the honours?"

"Sure Joey" Atem spoke as a waitress placed two glasses of chocolate milk on their table, "For Bakura-Kun, for staying strong all those years, and dealing with things we didn't know about. May your soul rest in peace, and be happy where ever you are" Atem stated lowly before taking a mouthful of the chocolate milkshake,

"Ugh, how could Bakura-Kun drink this day in and day out? I prefer strawberry" Joey stated with a light chuckle, "But hopefully, he is happy now"

I just stood there shocked, staring at the table as I felt Florence wrap his arms around my waist, and causing me to stare up at my pets. They all smiled weakly at me,

"I'm fine... sorry" I stated lowly as I sat back down, as Mariku arrived with our meals, "Hey Mariku?"

"What is it?" Mariku spoke as he glanced at me,

"Do they really come here, every year?" I asked lowly, while indicating to Atem,

"Yeah, Atem and Joey come here on this date, every year. Normally it the whole gang, minus Yugi of course" Mariku explained lowly as he ruffled Ryos hair, "You do know what day it is, right?"

"Uh... come to think of it, no I don't" I stated staring up at Mariku who stared at me, confused before he sighed, "Mariku?"

"Its been almost three years now, today is March 16th" Mariku stated, as he turned on his heel and left the table, causing me to stare wide eyed,

"March 16th... the day I killed Bakura... the day I killed Marik... the day I..." I paused, as Florence pulled me into his body,

"It may have been three years up here, but down with us, it has only been 16 months. Time moves differently up here, for instance, we have been up here almost six hours, but it hasn't been any more than about an hour in Hell" Florence explained, while nuzzling my cheek as he stroked my hair,

"Yeah, so don't cry" Ryo stated sadly, his spoon in his mouth, causing me to release a weak chuckle,

"Okay... okay" I state as I push myself away from Florence, "Lets finish up here, then I'll see when Mariku gets off work, and we can all go somewhere" I explained with a smile,

"How about we go home? You still need a lot of rest" Touzuko explained simply, while eating a couple of chips,

"Okay, I'll ask Mariku to join us, well join us as far as he can" I state causing my three pets to nod, as we finished eating.

XxxxxxX

Groaning lowly to myself, I glared at Mariku as he began laughing, and causing Touzuko and Florence to even join in on the damned teasing; However, thankfully Ryo was on my side, pouting while crossing his arms over his chest, and demanding the elder three males were nice to me. I chuckled at that as I pulled Ryo close to my body, nuzzling his neck before smirking. Mariku had been telling the three Succubus demons about what I use to be like when he first met me, the way I was really shy to the point I always hide behind someone to stay away from him, and trying to drag Bakura away so he could protect me. Of course Florence found that hilarious, as he started teasing me about being a shy little boy, and of course Touzuko just had to join in on the fun. I admit it was really funny thinking back on it, I was so pathetic back then but I was only 15 years old, and well, theoretically I am now 22 years old; however, to the human world it has been three years since I killed myself, so I am still only 19. Sighing softly with a shake of my head Ryo jumped up and pounced at Touzuko while punching him, and causing me to smirk while explaining to Mariku, that Ryo had become overly protective over me, and even if Touzuko and Florence were his brothers he would still fight them.

However while Ryo and Touzuko rolled around laughing and fighting playfully, with Mariku as well I crawled over to lay upon my own grave, as we had all decided to come home, and my tomb was the furthest Mariku could come. Sighing I curled up upon the dirt with my right arm beneath my head, my left over my waist as I laid there with my eyes closed, and listening to the succubus brothers laughing and playing. Well that was until I felt the tell tale slither of Florences tail stroking over my hips, causing me to flutter my eyes open before looking towards the mischievous demon, and to my surprise he was just sat there watching his brothers; however, it seemed subconsciously he was worried about something, as he only sat this close to me when I was laying down with his tail stroking my hip when he was worried or wanted attention, and judging by the way he was watching his brothers and Mariku, he wasn't wanting attention. Mentally rolling my eyes, I slowly closed my eyes again while reaching my left hand down to Florences tail, and grabbing it lightly while pulling it towards my face as I nuzzled it; which caused Florence to gasp lowly, before I heard his wings spread from his back, and of course his brothers voices sounded in gasps while I heard Mariku ask Touzuko what was wrong.

As I listened to Touzuko explain, I heard Ryo come closer while growling at Florence, and causing me to sigh while snapping my eyes open to stare at Ryo,

"Ryo" I spoke sternly, causing Ryo to yelp as he jumped slightly, before staring at me, "Leave your brother alone, Florence is only keeping me company"

"But... But..." Ryo started, tears forming in his eyes, "He is a pervert!"

"I am not! He grabbed my tail!" Florence shouted, causing me to sigh, before biting said tail rather harshly, "EEK!"

"Serves you right for shouting at Ryo" I stated simply while slowly pushing myself to sit up, "Ryo, you can't always have my attention. Florence has just as much right to my attention as you do, he just shows it differently and requests it differently"

"But..." Ryo whispered, causing me to sigh deeply,

"Ryo-" I began as I was suddenly interrupted,

"Ryo, Master didn't have to accept to have us, you know that more than anyone. Yes we all know Master favours you over myself and Florence, and yes we do get jealous because we want his attention as well, however" Touzuko began as he walked towards Ryo, while placing a hand on his shoulder and forcing Ryo to look up at his brother, "We never ask for Masters attention, because you become overly protective, and you refuse to leave master Deaths side"

"B-But... Masters mine" Ryo whispered, causing me to sigh,

"Ryo, I am all of yours. You have to share me, I told you this when I woke up, that you all give me something the others can't" I explained while staring at Ryo, "And to be honest, I could really do with Florence being beside me more at the moment. After what we heard at the café..."

"I'm sorry... Master" Ryo whispered, before running over to me as I glanced up expecting him to pounce on me, and begin crying; however I hadn't expected him to dive into Florences chest, "I'm sorry big brother, you can have master tonight"

"Uh..." Florence blinked while staring at his younger brother, with a faint pink tinging his cheeks, "Okay?"

"Ryo, thank you" I spoke up, as I leaned over and yanked him from Florence and cradled him to my chest, "We can go back to the park tomorrow if you want to"

"Okay..." Ryo whispered before looking up at me, "Thank you... Master" Ryo stated before leaning up and pressing his lips to mine.

This caused me to sigh softly, as I pulled him closer while holding him protectively to my body, and kissing him back lovingly; however, hearing Mariku clear his throat, caused me to push Ryo back with a chuckle,

"Sorry about that, Mariku" I stated as I glanced towards him, while leaning back on my hands, "Did you want one as well?"

"Uh... Ryou, really?" Mariku asked before laughing, "I don't think I want to be maimed by your precious little protector"

"Yeah I guess, maybe Ryo would like one then" I teased, causing Ryo to stare at me, "What? Admit it, you want to know what it is like to kiss a living human male"

"Uh... m-maybe?" Ryo mumbled while flushing crimson, causing Touzuko and Florence to snicker, "Oh shut up!"

"I've kissed him before" Florence confessed, causing me to snap my eyes towards him, before glaring at Mariku,

"Oh really? And when the fuck was that?" I asked venomously, though because they all knew me well, they all picked up on the playfulness within my voice,

"When they entered the café, Florence walked up to Mariku, grabbed him by the scruff of his top and yanked him into a quick kiss" Touzuko explained before laughing, "Then demanded a table for four people"

"Yeah he did, it was quite funny, and you admitted it was your doing Ryou" Mariku stated while laughing,

"Wait! I didn't tell him to do that!" I stated before glaring at Florence and punching him in the side of the head, "I am so going to beat you black and blue later"

"B-But.." Florence stuttered, before gulping, "It was funny! Why should it even matter?"

"Because you are MY PROPERTY!" I hissed lowly, gripping Florences tail more harder,

"Ryou, calm your anger. It was literally no more than about two seconds" Mariku explained, as he chuckled and moved over to where I was sitting, and literally grabbed my hair, "It was like this" He stated, yanking my head back to stare up at him, as he pressed his lips to mine hard, and just as it came it was gone, "See, nothing to it"

"Uh... but still..." I murmured, before huffing, "Disobedience needs punishing"

"Master Ryou is blushing!" Ryo exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh, as I whined,

"Shut up... I hate you all" I stated before laughing, "I'm going to lay down for a while, you can stay and chat out here if you want but I want my bed" I stated while dragging myself to stand up,

"Okay Ryou, I'll keep these three out here for you, and keep them occupied with stories from your past" Mariku teased, as I glared at him, before snickering as I watched Ryo curl up in Marikus lap, "And don't worry, I won't touch your little prince"

"Good, he is mine" I stated before tugging Florences tail, "You are coming with me, leave Mariku to chat with Touzuko and tell Ryo stories, but you can come keep me company" I stated with a husky purr, and causing Florence to flush.

Smirking, I grabbed for his wrist, and yanked him to stand up while dragging him into my bedroom; however just as we vanished, I heard Touzuko and Mariku snickering while Ryo questioning what had happened, and this made me snicker to myself at how dense Ryo could be sometimes.

XxxxxxX

I sighed out lowly, while turning onto my side while opening my eyes slowly, and there, laying on his stomach with his top off and wings spread was Florence. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that, a faint smile tugged at my lips while I laid on my side staring at the sleeping face of Florence, and revelling in the silence that filled my room and all of Hell. Watching Florence like I was, reminded me of my life as a human, and watching Bakura sleeping soundly in this same position. I released a low shuddering sigh, before shifting to lay on my back, and staring up at the ceiling; however the slight vague sound of purring sounded beside me, causing me to glance my eyes towards Florence to see he was still sound asleep, and it was then that something had occurred me. Where was Ryo and Touzuko. Sighing once again, I slowly sat up while glancing around my room, however I couldn't see them, but I could sense they were nearby.

Slowly climbing out of bed, I grabbed for my long sleeved black top, and quickly tugged it on as I walked towards the stone door that lead to my grave. As I exited my room I saw Touzuko and Ryo curled up sleeping beside my grave, Mariku was still here propped up against the wall beside the door, and it looked as if he had been watching over Ryo and Touzuko, and even my grave as I sighed lightly. Shaking my head slowly though, I turned on my heel to head back into my room as I felt a hand grab my leg, and causing me to glance down to see Mariku smiling up at me,

"Sleep well, Ryou?" Mariku asked with a yawn, as he stretched his arms above his head,

"Yes, though how long had me and Florence been gone?" I asked as I leaned against the doorway,

"About four hours, Touzuko said your grave has the same time consistency as Hell it self" Mariku explained as I nodded, "Also, Touzuko went to check up on you about an hour after you left, when he came back with drinks he said you and Florence were out cold asleep. We figured you needed it"

"Yeah, I vaguely remember curling up on my bed with Florence stroking my head" I replied with a deep sigh, "I dreamt of Bakura, again"

"Yeah, what happened this time?" Mariku asked lowly, having already known about these dreams.

Groaning lowly, I shifted to sit beside Mariku as I told him all about the dream I had, had while I had slept, and explaining that when I had awoken I had thought Bakura had been sleeping beside me when it had actually been Florence. Mariku glanced towards me, with a questioning look, and causing me to explain to him just how much like Bakura, Florence really was. Mariku only nodded, as he told me to take it easy. I agreed obviously, before stating that I would go grab some blankets for Touzuko and Ryo while grabbing him a blanket and a couple of pillows; However, Mariku attempted to decline before I smacked him playfully over the head and told him to just stay there and sleep, and that it would be perfectly safe as Touzuko would automatically wake up to any sign of danger, or even if someone was trespassing within my resting place. Finally agreeing to stay and rest, I smiled as I dragged myself to my feet, and disappeared back into my room to see Florence still sleeping.

Shaking my head with a small chuckle, I quickly grabbed the extra blankets and pillows, and took them back to Mariku as I told him I was going to stay beside Florence, in case the jealous bastard woke up, and found I wasn't there which would cause him to go into a fit and run rampant to find me. Mariku had chuckled at that before telling me to go back to sleep for a while, and that he would still be there when I re-woke up, which made me smile and feel just a little better. Quickly giving Mariku a quick hug, I kissed his cheek before returning back to my room, and deciding I would indeed go back to sleep for a while simply because I didn't have anything else I could do for now; especially when all three of my pets were asleep, meaning I couldn't leave Hell anyway, even if I wanted to.

XxxxxxX

I think I will leave this here for now, it has been an extremely long day, and I really need to get to sleep now; however, do not fret to much, there is only one instalment left of my story, and I will continue that tomorrow after I have had a nice long nights sleep. So until then my little victims, try to behave, and remember I am watching you all.

 **Author's Notes:** Wow... Ryou really is a pain in the ass, but time for sleep then, hope you enjoyed this instalment, and are ready for the last instalment. Until then my readers and followers, good night. Don't forget to review though, Ryou is always watching you.


	4. Death Final Cahpter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, only this plot, and the darker more sinister character design of Ryou Bakura.

 **Author's Notes:** What a long night, good morning everyone, I won't keep you, so here is Ryou to continue his story. Hope you brought extra tissues and stuff

 **Summary:** Ryou had spent the day out with Yugi, to take his mind of his fears of Bakura, his sadistic Yami and Fiancée, possibly cheating on him. That is until he returns home, and has his fears confirmed to him. What did Ryou do to Yami Bakura? Who was Bakura cheating on Ryou with? How did Ryou take it? Come in and read, Ryous story.

 **Pairings:** One sided TenderShipping, ThiefShipping? GeminiShipping, GemShipping, BakuShipping, DeathShipping. Demonic-Tendershipping and even RyouShipping = (Season Zero Ryo, with Duel Monsters Ryou)

 **WARNINGS!** Yaoi, boy on boy, foul language, Character deaths, self harm, suicide, alcohol abuse and severe character bashing of both MALE AND FEMALE. (I do _**NOT**_ support anything mentioned in this story, and I am _**HIGHLY**_ against it all, this is just for story purposes only!)

XxxxxxX

 **Ryous Point of View**

Well good evening victims of mine, it seems you are ever so eager to hear the rest of my story, and sadly it is the last part. From where I left off, things had changed drastically, and Mariku lost his life; however, thanks to my Succubus demons, they helped me save him, and he to became one of my pets. However, I will skip that whole section, as I don't want to remember it. So I will begin the final act of my story six months after Mariku was turned into a succubus demon himself.

XxxxxxX

Narrowing my eyes at the sight before me, I sighed in frustration while watching Mariku and Touzuko play wrestling around the throne room floor, and attempting to bate Florence to join them in their fun; however, Florence had refused to leave my side as of late, it had happened about two months ago. I had been out working like I do most days now, while Florence had been doing his own resigned little job of making sure my resting place stayed safe and clean, and while he had been there on his own several of my old so called friends found my tomb. Unable to leave quick enough to make sure he wasn't seen, Florence had been caught as a Molotov cocktail had been thrown into my tomb, and Florence had been caught by the fire. Having sensing the danger of my grave, I had flown back to my tomb just as Seto fucking Kaiba, along with Tea the slut Gardner, Tristin fucking Taylor and even bloody Joey fucking wheeler all ran from my resting place laughing. I was just about to go after them, and get rid of them all when I heard the blood curdling scream from Florence. My barely beating heart stopped instantly as fear ran through me, before I managed to fly down the stone stair way just as Touzuko, Mariku and Ryo ran from my room, and in that moment I screamed loudly while grabbing for Florence while demanding the others got to my throne room as I vanished with Florence.

As we had entered my throne room, Ryo screamed in fear causing for Mariku and Touzuko to turn to face Florence, and causing them to rush towards him; however, in my foul mood I growled darkly towards them, before attacking them both, and demanding they stayed away from Florence. I had even turned on Ryo, who was currently sleeping in my lap, and truly frightened him. Florence however, literally cried out in pain as I snapped my eyes towards him, his beautiful reddish black leather wings had been completely burnt to cinders, and half of his long tail was now nothing but burnt leathery hide. Thankfully my grave had been somewhat saved, due to Florence covering it with his body, and leaving him with severe burns across his entire body. I literally saw red when I saw the state of MY Florence, after demanding Mariku and Touzuko to see to the damage of my resting place, and after calming Ryo back down I took Florence to the healing Springs of Hell. I had stumbled across them about four months ago, as I found they had healing capabilities for demons and devils alike, and I knew this Spring could sooth Florences pain.

I literally spent three weeks beside Florence, not once leaving his side or leaving him alone without me beside him, and I think he understood, and even believes that I feel like it was my fault he was harmed so badly. Florence had confided in me the first time at the spring, that the only thing that ran through his head as the Molotov cocktail was thrown into my resting place was protecting my body, and so he didn't even think about the consequences and threw himself over my grave to try and protect my human body. I had found out not long after becoming Death, that if something was to happen to my human body it could cut short my life as Death, and I realised at the moment that Florence had cared more about me than I had ever even realised. He risked his own life, was willing to throw his life away to protect my human body's remains, and that of Bakuras; which I knew Florence knew, that Bakura had meant so much to me, and he didn't want me to become distraught at the loss of Bakura again. Since then however, Florence has stayed beside me, and even refuses to have fun with his brothers or Mariku.

I sighed once again as I ran my fingers carefully through Florences hair, causing him to glance up at me his recently renewed leathery wings spreading slightly, and causing him to wince before he clutched at my leg while gritting his teeth. I hated seeing him in pain, Touzuko had told me this is the second time Florence has had to regrow his wings, and I was shocked. Their own father, the previous Death had literally ripped one of Florences wings off, and all because Florence wouldn't yield to him. I had however, found out that it would take a whole five weeks before Florence would have been able to use his wings again, and it had only been four weeks. He tried however, several times a day he would attempt to spread his wings, and every time he would grit his teeth while clenching his fists. The first few attempts he tried, I had been in the room with him, and he screamed out in sheer pain. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, I don't like my pets, my beloved lovers being in pain, especially when I cannot do anything for them.

While I had been sat there, stroking Florences head to help sooth his pain, Ryo slowly began to stir while stretching his body out, and causing for his long tail to lightly tap Florences cheek; which caused me to chuckle lowly as Florence glanced his pain laced eyes up, only to have his baby brother slip off of my lap, and cuddle into him while being careful of his back. Since the accident, Ryo had also become attached to Florence, more so than normal even to the point offering to help sooth his brothers back with gentle wing massages, and of course Florence would always accept on the condition he could lay his head in my lap. I always allowed it, I realised he seemed to forget about the pain while I was near him, and both Touzuko and Mariku had noticed I hadn't quit been myself since that accident. Mariku had even pulled me to once side once, while Florence had been sleeping, just ask me if I was okay, and because I believed Florence had only gotten hurt because of me, I broke down. Touzuko had walked in at that moment as I clung to Mariku, and cried. Yes big bad Death was crying. But I wouldn't remember that if I were you.

Anyway, Touzuko along with Mariku had both assured me, that it wasn't my fault, as Touzuko stated to me that himself and his two brothers would willingly give up their lives for me, but I didn't want that. Because of the three of them, I finally managed to feel love again, and I couldn't have been more happier than I am now. Considering I use to be a whore, I now have four partners, and each of them are amazing; I don't know what I would do without them, all four of them are my life now, and losing just one would crush me. Of course, all four of my partners know of the others, and sometimes my bed is way to full of bodies to sleep in. Of course I am talking about my beloved Succubus demons, I'm in a relationship with all four of them, that had happened four months ago, and two months later I almost lost Florence.

Sighing softly as I watched Ryo and Florence, I glanced up to see Mariku and Touzuko once again rolling around the floor, and instead of fighting they were trying to rip each-other's clothes off. Oh yeah, even though Florence, Touzuko and Ryo are all brothers, they are all dating each-other. All five of us, are dating each-other, and it is our choice. I managed to learn to share Ryo, but that took some time, Florence was the first one I shared him with, and we had a great time that night. Now I am perfectly fine with Mariku and Touzuko dragging Ryo from the room, just to play with him while leaving me to tend to Florence. In someway, that accident with Florence brought all five of us closer to each-other, and for that I am thankful; however, it took me a couple of weeks before I even acknowledged the other three, because all my attention was on Florence, and they understood that while also accepting it. I smiled slightly at the memories of looking after Florence, with Ryo beside me while helping me lightly rub lotion over Florences burnt back, and while I am slightly heavy handed Ryo took care of Florences tail for me; which I think Florence appreciated by the slight purring he would emanate from his throat every time Ryo began lightly rubbing the lotion into his sore, and burnt tail.

Shaking my head again I glanced up to notice Mariku and Touzuko were now nowhere to be seen, while Ryou was sat behind Florence while carefully and lovingly rubbing his sore wings. However, that didn't stop Florence from literally clinging to my leg, while burying his head into my thigh as I heard him yelp lowly at the pain, and felt him dig his nails into my leg every now and then. Trust me, it is painful to watch, knowing there is nothing you can do for your loved one when they are in pain. I know Florence understands this, I think that is why he stays beside me, and refuses to participate in the sexual activities of his lovers. It does bring a small smile to my lips though, knowing he would rather stay beside me, instead of enjoying himself. However, he doesn't go without, he still gets the attention he needs from myself.

XxxxxxX

As the day slowly passed by, Ryo snuggled up into Florences body, and began purring lowly while slowly falling asleep in his brothers lap; which Florence seemed to enjoy, as he laid his head against my thigh while running his fingers through Ryos long hair. Smiling at the seemingly cute scene I noticed the presence of Mariku and Touzuko re-entering the throne room from one of the four additional rooms I created, for the four Succubus demons to have their own bedrooms so I could at times have space to myself away from them all when it was needed, and yet two of them always ended up sleeping in my room weather I wanted them to or not. Sighing lowly I began stroking Florences head as I noticed he to had fallen asleep, as I glanced towards the eldest two noticing they were smirking, and of course when those two where smirking they wanted something,

"What do you two want now?" I asked them quietly, as to not wake Florence and Ryo up,

"Nothing, Master" Touzuko purred out as he stalked towards me, "Me and Mariku were just thinking, if we could all possibly go out tonight"

"Oh? What for?" I questioned him, while giving him a narrowed stare,

"Well, Florence hasn't been outside for almost 9weeks, and we thought maybe he would enjoy the air for a few hours" Mariku replied, as he walked up to me, while ruffling my hair, "Plus, you could do with some air yourself"

"Oh do I now?" I ask while swatting his hand away, before sighing, "But I guess we could, if Florence is up for it" I explain while leaning back in my throne,

"Of course, it would be if Florence is up for it" Touzuko stated with a devious smirk, "Plus you have said yourself, Master Death. We aren't allowed outside without you"

"I did, and you already know that reason" I state while sighing in mild frustration, "Look what happened last time, and Florence wasn't even outside completely"

"We know Ryou, and we all understand that" Mariku stated as he sighed lightly while kissing my cheek, "We just thought maybe Florence would want to try and go outside"

"Mhmm, I know" I reply while glancing between Touzuko and Mariku, "Let Florence sleep for now, and when he wakes up, I will ask if he would like to go outside" I explain with a small sigh, "Though he will probably stick to me as if he is glued to my hip, you know this right?"

"Yeah we know, if he would feel safer that way, who are we to get jealous?" Touzuko states as he sits on his knees beside Florence, and lightly ruffles his sleeping brothers hair, "Plus, if needs be, we can always take Cerberus"

"True, I may see if Cerberus would do that, Florence may accept if he can ride Cerberuses back" I state lightly before closing my eyes.

I could hear Touzuko talking with Mariku, as I felt movement beside my leg, and then suddenly, soft warm lips pressed to my cheek. Chuckling lowly I peeked my right eye open to see Ryo grinning happily, before he wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled my cheek with his nose. Touzuko glanced towards us, before he to chuckled before glancing back to Mariku, and shifting slowly towards him; however, Mariku only smirked as he grabbed Touzukos wrist, and pulled him closer. It has been like this for weeks now, Mariku and Touzuko were extremely close with each-other, and so they were the first to actually start dating after I took them all on. Ryo and Florence however, normally followed me everywhere, I don't mind it really as I love knowing they prefer me over anyone, and Ryo constantly states he loves me more than the rest. Florence tends to tease him with it, when he feels more up to the verbal play fights, and demands Ryo to love him more; of course this leads to Ryo sitting on the floor with his arms crossed, while pouting cutely up at Florence, and making Florence break with laughter. It really is funny to watch, Ryo does love all his lovers, but he prefers me, and everyone knows it. They don't say anything about it, Ryo is after all the youngest of us all, and so he deserves to be picky with who he loves most.

Chuckling lowly at the thoughts running through my head, I felt Ryo spread his wings before flying directly at Touzuko and Mariku, and of course the three of them began play fighting with Ryo dealing the most blows. It is always entertaining to watch Ryo play fight with those two, especially when Mariku or Touzuko lightly push Ryo away, and causing him to pout before pretending to cry; which of course they both fall for it all the time, as they rush to him to see if they hurt him, and end up getting harshly punched in the face before Ryo runs off laughing. It really brightens Hell up to be honest, watching them interact with each-other so brilliantly. If only Florence was able to join in, watching him lay into Touzuko or Mariku is extremely enjoying, especially when Ryo would sit in the throne beside my own, and start cheering on whoever he loved most that day. If it was me he loved most, he would cheer on whoever I was cheering on, and of course if they lost the play fight, me and Ryo would tackle them, and start a new fight. All fun really, especially for a bunch of horny succubus males, and myself. Death.

XxxxxxX

The night air felt so refreshing upon my skin, Cerberus had accepted to join us, and Florence was laying on his front upon Cerberuses back; however he had quite the iron clad grip to my wrist, forcing me to sit with him while Ryo, Mariku and Touzuko flew through the night skies. Sighing lowly at the three flying through the night skies, I leaned back with Florence shifting to lay between my thighs, and tightly wrapping his arms around my waist. As soon as we had left the cemetery Florence had began to literally panic, though we couldn't blame him really due to him having to have his wings out at all times. Cerberus had noticed this, so with gentle ease, used his middle head to grip at Florences top, and gently placed him upon his back; causing me to spread my own black feathery wings, before taking to the skies as I chuckled at Touzuko, Ryo and Mariku who copied me, and flew up after me before I carefully dropped back down to land upon Cerberuses back. Even Florence had tried to spread his wings, but cried out lowly in pain, and folded his wings against his back again.

As we travelled through the darkness of the night, I instructed Cerberus to take us down towards the beach which I knew would be deserted, and then I instructed the three idiots flying around to follow us. Florence had literally gripped to my waist as I knelt up, grabbing for the reins I had attached to Cerberuses collar, and literally made him run through the streets. Florence yelped at first, before releasing a small chuckle as he knelt up upon his own knees beside me, and gasped out as his face was assaulted with air. The face he made was just to damned adorable, so I carefully pulled him to sit in front of me as I handed him the reins, and then I stood up so Florence could lean lightly against my legs as Cerberus ran through the night. The sounds of laughter caught my attention as I glanced up, only to see Ryo laughing as he was literally tossed between Touzuko and Mariku while the three of them flew in tail of Cerberus, and even causing Florence to glance up and laugh himself which made me smile knowing he was somewhat feeling more relaxed.

Cerberus soon came to a stop however, as Ryo dived down from the skies, and flew around Cerberus twice before flying back up. He is such a show off sometimes, but of course he is still a child who never had the chance to leave Hell, and was always locked up in a cell away from everything and everyone. Since I came onto the scene as the previous Deaths right hand, Ryo was able to sneak out of Hell to my resting place, and sometimes late at night while everyone else was asleep I would take him into the cemetery. Of course that was our little secret. Sighing deeply to myself, I glanced up into the skies noticing how clear the sky was, and the brightness of the full moon mixed with the twinkling of the stars. It was indeed a beautiful sight to see, I use to always sit down by the beach at night, however, most of the time I just stayed at home and watched the sky from my back garden. I use to spend hours just watching the sky, thinking of the different things I could do with my time, and what me and Bakura could do together.

I was soon brought out of my thoughts, when Florence shifted up my body slowly, and weakly spread his wings with a slight wince. Glancing my eyes towards him, I noticed the small smile tug at the corner of Florences lips, and I realised something as I gazed into Florences eyes. Smirking at the look within Florences eyes, I slowly dragged myself to stand up while pulling Florence with me, and spread my own wings out as they shuddered slightly like they normally did. Florence only smiled at me, as he held my hands while stepping closer to me, as I told Cerberus to relax for a while as I held Florence close, and took to the skies with Florence clutching his arms around my neck. Flying straight upward, I past Ryo who was air fighting with Mariku and Touzuko, and went much higher. Stopping pretty high up in the air, I chuckled lowly as Florence spread his wings out once again, and attempted to flap them causing a small wince to flutter through his eyes and out of his mouth; however, he seemed to push it back as he continued to try and use his wings, then out of nowhere he literally let go of me, and causing me to gasp in fear as I went to dive after him. However as I began to fly down after him, Florence spun in the air and flew back up, causing me to gasp out in slight shock before I stumbled in my own flight and crash landed straight into the floor as I tumbled across the ground, and went straight into Cerberus who looked down at me seemingly laughing at me.

Narrowing my eyes I dragged myself to stand up, before spreading my wings while jumping back up into the air, and flying straight towards Florence who noticed me coming and tried to fly away. However, he didn't get to far as I flew straight into him, wrapping my arms around his slim waist and flying higher into the skies, and causing Florence to squirm slightly as he gazed up at me laughing, and of course his laughter is so contagious that I started laughing myself. Not bothering to let Florence go, I flew around the sky with him in my arms, and causing Florence to continue to try and get free as I chuckled at his feeble attempts, before stating,

"You know if you get away from me, I will get you back" I stated so he could hear me, as I stopped flying only to hover in the sky,

"But... Master that aint fair!" He whined, as he gripped at my arms,

"No it isn't fair, when you make go flying into the ground when I tried to catch you" I replied to him as I flew off towards one of the nearby buildings and dropped down onto the roof, "You really scared me back there"

"Sorry Master" Florence murmured, as I released his waist, "I won't do it again, I promise"

"No you don't" I stated as I grabbed Florences wrist and pulled him into my body, before pulling him closer and pressing my lips to his in a soft kiss.

Sighing softly I was about to let Florence go, as he curled his arms around my neck, and deepened the kiss while his wings began to flutter slightly; however, as his shivered, mine spread out wide before curling around both Florences and my own body. I heard Florence groan lowly as his wings were forced back against his back, as I ended the kiss and smiled up at him with a devious smirk, and causing Florence to stare wide eyed at me,

"Master... you wouldn't" He whined as he tried stepping back, as I swiftly wrapped my arms around his waist,

"Wouldn't I? You should know me better than that" I purred at him, as I slipped my hands down to his leather trouser clad backside, "Maybe I have waited long enough"

"Master" Florence whispered lowly, as he squeaked when I groped his ass,

"Later, when we go back home" I stated while opening my wings once again, "Come on, before they wonder where we went"

"Why wait?" Florence asked in a lusty purr, as he wrapped his arms around my neck, and pulled me into his body, "Maybe I want it now"

"Well then" I stated with a smirk, "Someone seems to be back to his usual self" I teased, as I pulled him closer so that our groins pressed against each-other, "But I'd rather do it in a bed, and where it is warm"

"Fine, but... Master?" Florence spoke lowly, before gasping out a low moan as I grind against him,

"Hmm, yes Florence?" I asked him, as I pressed light soft kisses to his neck,

"Mmm... Master... can it be..." Florence was cut off as he groaned lowly, "Just be me and you?"

"If that is what you want" I replied with a purr, before releasing him as I held out my hand, "Come on, we can head home if you want, I'm getting hungry"

"Okay... I am to" Florence replied as he took my hand with a faint pink tinging his cheeks.

Chuckling at his complete submissiveness, I walked to the edge of the roof while telling Florence to spread his wings, and of course he did as we Jumped off of the building; however, only falling half way down, we both took off up into the air, and flew back towards Cerberus, Ryo, Mariku and Touzuko. As we neared closer to the three succubus demons and Cerberus, Ryo noticing us first spread his own wings and dived up into the skies before literally hurtling towards us, and flying straight into Florence as Ryo laughed well clinging to his brothers waist; however in doing so, he caused Florence to drop slightly before Ryo released him and apologises as he flew around his brother and myself, while giggling as we all landed back onto the floor. Both Touzuko and Mariku asked Florence if he was okay, as well as the normal checks to make sure he hadn't damaged himself with flying around so soon, and literally smothering him in passionate kisses while holding him tightly to their bodies. I just laughed as I jumped back up onto Cerberuses back, while stroking his thick black fur causing him to purr while listening to my perfect lovers, and rolling my eyes when they all asked Florence if he would be wanting to have some fun that night.

Shaking my head with a chuckle, I heard Florence tell them all to fuck off, and that he was staying with me; which caused Ryo to start whining before suddenly Ryos whines went quiet, causing me to glance towards them, and seeing he had been silenced with Florence sealing his mouth with his own. This is what I missed most, seeing all four of them molesting each-other, and of course if I was to mentally count I would be pounced; however that is what normally happens, yet not this time. I was thankful for it, as I laid back against Cerberuses fur before explaining we should head back to my tomb, and receiving nods from everyone as they all jumped up onto Cerberuses back.

XxxxxxX

As we entered the main cemetery, I pulled on Cerberuses reins to make him stop as I stood up upon his back, and glanced around while sniffing at the air before narrowing my eyes. Just in the distance I could make out the sight of several torches, however in that direction was my family tombs where my mother, my sister and my own tomb resided. Growling lowly I explained to Touzuko to take Florence directly back to the throne room, as well as Ryo as I grabbed Marikus arm, and explained he could come with me. Receiving nods from everyone, I commanded Cerberus to also return to Hell, and I took off into the skies after giving Ryo, Touzuko and Florence quick kisses. Mariku followed suit in giving his lovers quick kisses before he followed after me, as I dropped down to the floor quietly while waiting just outside the main gate to the Bakura resting place, and within seconds Mariku was standing beside me as I indicated quietly towards the torches that were leading down into my tomb. Mariku getting the picture moved back slightly as I explained a plan to him, Mariku nodded as we both made our way through the first set of gates as Mariku closed them, and then proceeded to replace the lock I had undone when we left.

After a couple of moments, I indicated to Mariku to head after the torches, and frighten them out of my tomb while I waited by the gates. Mariku nodded at me before giving me a quick chaste kiss, before turning on his heel and quietly running towards my resting place, and then he was gone. I stood by the gates silently, my arms across my chest while my eyes closed, and I waited patiently for the rushing footsteps. Soon I heard them as several voices screamed in fear, before they all appeared as Mariku in his true succubus form chased them out of my tombs gates, and made them run down towards me while he resealed my gate. Smirking at the panicked screams and cries of fear, I slowly opened my eyes to watch as six figures stumbled over themselves, and landed at my feet while I narrowed my eyes down at them. How could these bastards think that attacking my resting place would go unnoticed? Growling darkly I uncrossed my arms while clenching my fists as crimson eyes turned to stare directly into my own flashing red eyes, Atem. That bloody wanker, Atem was staring directly back at me with his mouth agape,

"What do you think you were doing?" I asked coldly as all six of them turned to stare at me, "What isn't it enough that you sent those fuckers to my resting place 9weeks ago? What did they tell you they managed to destroy my resting place, and so you wanted to fucking see for yourself!?"

"B-Bakura-Kun... Is that really you!?" Yugis voice sounded as I saw him push past Joey and Atem, causing me to narrow my eyes at the bruises upon his normally pale flesh,

"Why are you even here!?" I shouted, as I noticed Mariku watching with Ryo, Touzuko and Florence,

"What do you think, you freak. We came to make sure you were really dead!" Tea shouted, as I snapped my eyes at her,

"I wasn't fucking asking you slut! So shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you!" I snapped at her, before turning back to Yugi, "I am fucking waiting for an Answer, Yugi Mouto"

"B-Bakura-Kun... I didn't want to come... They.. they For-" Yugi began tears forming in his eyes, as Atem literally punched him,

"Say another word Yugi, and you won't get out of hospital next time" Atems words were harsh and cold, causing me to growl darkly,

"Don't you dare fucking hit him!" I hissed, before turning to Yugi, "Tell me Yugi, if he or any of these wankers try to stop you, they will all end up in Hell" I hissed out, while narrowing my eyes, as Yugi ran towards me,

"Bakura-Kun... they forced me to come! After you... after you slit your throat and died in front of us, Atem yanked Bakura-Samas head from your arms, and then kicked at you!" Yugi shouted, tears falling down his cheeks, "I tried to stop him, I really did Bakura-Kun! I was your friend! I loved you so much, but when I tried to stop him, he shoved me away, and I landed on your mothers glass table breaking it as several shards pierced my body leaving me almost paralysed!"

"He did fucking what!?" I snapped, as my wings spread out while pushing Yugi to stand behind me as I released a dark growl, "I'll fucking kill you all!"

"What the fuck are you!?" Joey shouted, as he clenched his fists, and thought he could touch me as he swung at me,

"Wrong move you fucking pathetic dog!" I hissed, grabbing his fist before snapping his wrist, "I will take all of you on, all at once! I will rip you all apart!" I shouted as I lunged forward, my wings spread as I slammed Atem into the ground.

Snarling down at the once Pharaoh, I slammed my fist into his face as my wings vanished, and my form began to change. A thick black cloak formed around my body, my hands and face became nothing but skeletal as I gripped at Atems throat, and growled darkly as I was surrounded in a thick black smoke; however, Joey, Kaiba, Tea, Tristin and Atem all joined me as I dragged them all down into the depths of Hell, where Cerberus was waiting with his fangs bared,

"I will make sure you all suffer for an eternity!" I shouted, as I jumped back while the fires of Hell rose from the ground, and enveloped the five of them, "Cerberus, make sure nothing is left of them" I hissed before vanishing.

Snarling lowly I reappeared back in front of Yugi, who was on the floor shaking and rocking while screaming, and watching from the distance were my Succubus lovers. Closing my eyes, I allowed my anger to slowly dissipate, and returning to my more human looking form as I walked towards Yugi; however as I got closer he snapped his blood shot, red rimmed eyes up at me, and dived into my chest as he cried,

"I'm sorry Bakura-Kun! I tried to stop them, I really did" He shouted through his tears, causing me to sigh as I glanced behind me, and silently indicated for my lovers to join me,

"Yugi" I spoke softly, lifting Yugis face, "Its fine, it isn't me that needs an apology" I stated lowly, as Ryo, Florence, Touzuko and Mariku stepped up behind me, "When they threw a Molotov cocktail in my resting place, Atem wasn't with them. However they done more damage than they thought"

"W-What do you mean... Bakura-Kun?" Yugi asked, trying to control his sobs as I glanced behind me, causing Yugi to peek around me to stare at the four Succubus, "M-Mariku!? B-Bakura-Sama!?"

"Uh.. well half right" Mariku stated as he walked over to Yugi, "That isn't Bakura, his name is Florence" Mariku explained,

"F-Florence?" Yugi questioned, as Florence nodded,

"Yugi, when they threw that Molotov cocktail into my resting place, Florence had been in there making sure it was tidy. He was caught in the fire that erupted, and became seriously damaged because of them" I stated with a deep saddening sigh, "I had planed to go after them, and kill them straight away. However when I heard Florences scream I ran to him first, however when I got to him" I stopped myself as I shook my head,

"B-Bakura-Kun... what happened?" Yugi asked, causing me to stare down into his bright amethyst eyes, "You can tell me"

"Yugi, I trust you" I stated as I pushed Yugi to stand back as I turned to my left, "All four of them, Mariku included now. They are all Succubus Demons" I explained causing Yugi to stare wide eyed, "That trick they pulled, cost Florence his wings and tail, and putting him in a lot of pain. Do you understand how angry I was? They almost killed one of my partners, and I let them go to save his life"

"S-Succubus demons? Seriously? I thought they were a legend to scare us as children" Yugi stated as he stared at the three brothers, before blinking, "Hey Bakura-Kun, that one looks like you did back in school"

"Heh... Yeah I thought the same, his name is Ryo, same name as me, except spelt differently. But Succubus do exist, you have four standing before you" I stated as all four spread their wings, "Yugi, tell me now, and tell me honestly. Were you ever in a mental hospital?"

"What!?" Yugi exclaimed, as if it was the first time he was hearing this, "No! I was in a coma for 16 months, after Atem almost killed me because Mariku use to take me to your house so I could go sit in your garden at your grave" Yugi explained, causing my anger to rise again, "But the last time I went, you had been dead almost a year, and your body was gone. Mariku told me someone had dug it up but left Bakura-Samas grave alone"

"I see, my body was moved to be here with my family, I moved Bakuras body with Marikus help, and now his remains are with my own" I stated before sighing deeply, "You look cold, come with me"

"I am cold" Yugi whispered as I guided him with my Succubus demonic lovers down into my tomb, "Its really warm down here"

"Its because Master keeps it warm" Ryo piped up, causing Yugi to glance to wards him,

"Master?" He asked, causing me to laugh, "What?"

"Yugi, I am there Master. However, now I am the Ruler of Hell. Most know me best as Death. Or the Grim Reaper" I stated as I helped Yugi sit down beside my grave, "Just stay here, I will be back in a bit"

"Okay" Yugi whispered as I vanished.

XxxxxxX

I spent a good few hours with Yugi, my beloved lovers all stayed with me due to fearing leaving me alone with Yugi, and I don't blame them but Yugi has never lied to me. Yugi had explained a lot of things to me, like what else happened that day I died, and what Atem did as well as Joey; however hearing the things that happened, including my dead body being raped by Atem himself, and forcing Yugi to watch in horror. Mariku had started growling at that, as he clenched his fists and left my resting place, Touzuko followed after him in an attempt to calm him down, and leaving Ryo and Florence with me. As the hours passed, I allowed Touzuko to escort Yugi most of the way back to his house, and making sure he got there safely. Touzuko had nodded at me, before offering Yugi his hand, and then taking him home. Mariku still hasn't calmed down, and it has been seven hours since he stormed off. Florence along with Ryo had refused to leave my side due to hearing what had happened to my body, both had tried clinging to me as if to state I belonged to them and no one else, except they held back due to my own anger becoming stronger and stronger.

I have literally just returned from seeing Cerberus, only bones are left of those five wankers now, and I couldn't be more happier as I praised Cerberus before returning to my throne room. As I reached my throne room I noticed Ryo was no where to be found, however I could hear him quite clearly moaning and screaming for more, and the lover he was with? Mariku and Touzuko. Of course they tend to stay together, so even if I only want one of them, I end up with both. This left Florence sitting beside my throne waiting for me, causing me to sigh as I felt my anger slowly fade away, and as soon as I reached my throne Florence glanced up at me. His red hued eyes sparkled slightly as he began purring at me, I knew what he wanted as I also wanted it, and he had waited patiently for it. So holding out my hand to him, I indicated for him to follow me, and so he slipped his hand into mine allowing me to pull him to his feet and practically dragged him to my bedroom.

Reaching my room I pushed Florence towards my bed, before using my powers to put a sign on my door stating to not disturb me. After closing my bedroom door, I turned to face Florence noticing how he had already stripped off his top, and his trousers and boots while sprawling across my bed; however, his leathery wings were spread out while his tail swayed between his thighs, and begging me to come closer while Florence gazed at me with lust filled eyes. Smirking at the submissive display from Florence, I tug off my own long sleeved black top, and begin unbuttoning my leather trousers while slowly stalking towards my prey. Florence only moaned lowly in anticipation while running his slender fingers up and down his bare naked thighs, causing slight shivers to rack his own body while I walk slowly closer, and with every step I take closer to Florence the more and more aroused he becomes; however, stopping at the side of my bed I motion him to crawl over to me, which he does almost instantly as his tail sways from side to side. Once he is in front of me he sits on his knees, while running his hands over my bare torso before slipping his arms around my neck, and crushes his lips to mine in a needy yet passionate kiss.

I groaned lowly at his actions while wrapping my arms around his waist, deepening the kiss while pulling him slightly closer to my own body, and making him moan into the kiss as I slip my tongue into his slightly parted lips; causing Florence to groan as he pulls me closer making us tumble down onto my bed, trapping his wings beneath his back while wrapping his slender legs around my waist, and slowly grinding up into me begging me to touch him. Smirking into the kiss I begin trailing my fingers down Florences sides, before gripping at his hips just as I break the kiss, and shift so I can kneel upon my bed and forcing Florence to unlock his slender legs from around my waist; however as soon as he does I smirk before leaning down, as I begin trailing kisses down along the expanse of his neck, and biting harshly into the crook of his neck making Florence cry out loudly. Smirking at the lusty sounding cry of pleasure, I begin slowly grinding my hips down in Florences, and causing him to once again wrap his long slender legs around my hips again pulling me even closer.

As I pull away from Florences neck I notice the needy gaze he gives me, before the cheeky bastard flips us over, and I allow him to straddle my hips as he leans down into me; however, as he does I smirk up at him while gripping his hips and grinding him down into my groin, making him cry out in sheer bliss at the electric friction of his naked groin rubbing against my leather clad groin. I let out a small groan as I bucked my hips up into Florences, watching as he shudders while moaning lowly, and of course this causes me to smirk as I trail my hands along his naked body; however as I do this, Florence dives his hands to my leather trousers, as he begins unzipping them while trembling in anticipation. Smirking at Florences actions I tilt my hips up allowing him to push my trousers down, as he leans down to press his lips to mine in a quick peak before trailing kisses down my neck, and to be honest he sure knows what I like.

Releasing a small moan of my own, a slight blush traces my cheeks as I arch my back, and allowing Florence to trail his soft kisses further down my torso. Stopping at my hips Florence tugs my trousers down, before literally ripping them off me, and then shifting so he can sit between my thighs before ducking his head down. Smirking to myself I groan suddenly as I watch Florence take my shaft into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down while groaning as his fingers scratch at my hips and thighs, which of course causes me to groan a little louder while bucking my hips up. Florence groaned again, while deep throating my throbbing length, and causing me to let out a moan of his name; however with each bob of his head, he grazed his teeth along my shaft, and causing me to tilt my head back slightly. I must admit, that out of all my lovers, Florence is the best at sucking me off, and he knows this. Groaning again I clutch at Florences hair, tugging it slightly as I yank his head back, and pull him closer to me, as I crush our lips together; this startles him as he groans into my mouth, as he begins grinding his own throbbing shaft against my own.

Breaking the kiss slowly I grip at Florences wrists, before flipping us over while using my magic to tie Florences hands to the top of my bed. Florence flushes slightly as he whines at me, begging me to release his wrists so he could touch me, and of course I refuse as I trail kisses down over his lean torso. Biting here and there as I scratch my nails down his sides, causing him to arch his back with a cry of my name, and writhing beneath me as I trail kisses down to his groin. Pausing briefly I glance up at Florence as I notice he is trying to free his wrists, smirking while he is distracted I slip three fingers into my mouth to coat them in my saliva, and once coated enough I pull my fingers from my mouth as I drop my head down as I take Florences length into my mouth while pushing two of my fingers into Florences tight heat. This however, causes Florence to howl out in slight pain before screaming out in pleasure, his hips bucking up slightly while he tugged on his restraints. I smirked inwardly as I gave Florences length a long hard suck, before grazing my teeth along his length a little harder than he had done to me, and once again he begins moaning and groaning in sheer bliss. All while I thrust my digits into his tight heat, curling them slightly as I brush the tips of my fingers against that tight bundle of nerves, and turning Florence into a mess of whimpers, moans, groans and begs.

Spending a good twenty minutes torturing his delicious body, I finally slip my three digits from his now slackened entrance, and line my hips up with his own with a smirk tugging at me lips. Florence stares up at me with lust glazed needy eyes, causing me to smirk as I lean down and crush my lips to his in a deep passionate kiss, before literally thrusting harshly into my precious lover, and causing Florence to groan at the feeling of pain while shifting slightly. With each of his small moves I groaned lowly as he wrapped his slender legs back around my waist, holding me close to his body as I broke the kiss while telling him how beautiful he was before I began pulling out of his heat, and as I slammed back in, Florence arched his back with a strangled cry of my name. He always begged me to be as rough as possible, simply because he could get off more if I was much rougher with him, and sometimes he would ask me almost coyly to be gentle with him. However today was different, he hasn't had this in weeks, and of course he wants it rough so that is what I give him. Groaning lowly I slowly began thrusting harshly into Florences tight heat, causing him to cry out in pleasure while meeting each of my thrusts, and causing me to groan as I buried my face into the crook of his neck; this allowing me to kiss and bite at his smooth flesh, while I began pounding into him, and making him my groaning, moaning, begging little slut.

Kissing at Florences neck, I felt his whole body shudder beneath me, before rocking his hips against mine a little harder, and causing me to groan as I continued to pound into him. Florence arched his back slightly while tilting his head back, giving me more access to his neck while I gripped at his hips, and sank my fangs harshly into Florences pale flesh. Groaning at the taste of Florences blood upon my tongue, I felt my lover shiver before crying out louder as he releases against my abdomen, and causing his inner walls to clench and constrict around me; however it never stopped me, as I continued pounding into Florence even harder than before while trailing kisses up to his lips, and murmuring lowly against his mouth that I wasn't anywhere near finished. This caused Florence to flush crimson before groaning, as he pushed his lips back against mine, and causing me to be slightly startled as I parted my lips. Allowing Florence the opportunity to map out my mouth, before I dominated his with my own tongue. We both groaned lowly as I felt Florence become erect again, as he arched his back while moaning into my mouth, and allowing me to easily dominate his mouth like I always do.

We literally moved in sync, his bucking hips meeting each of my harsh almost demonic thrusts, and causing both of us the perfect amount of friction and pleasure. Groaning lowly again while pounding into Florences tight heat, Florence threw his head back breaking our millionth kiss as he cried out his release for the fourth time, and causing myself to hiss in pleasure before thrusting into him a few more times before I to also released hard and fast. Coating Florences rectum with my thick white substance, as Florence moaned several more times, and slowly fluttered his closed eyes open to stare up at me; which caused me to smile a genuine smile at him as I leaned down and kissed him once again while slowly slipping out of his tight heat, and collapsing beside him after breaking the kiss while allowing my magic to fade from around his wrists. Florences ragged breathing slowly stabled after a short while, as he turned onto his side curling into my side, and snuggling close to my chest; which allowed me to wrap my arms tightly around his waist, holding him close as I sighed heavily,

"M-Master?" Florence spoke up, as I noticed he turned his red hued eyes towards me,

"Hmmm, what is Florence?" I asked while glancing down to stare into his eyes,

"Uh..." Florence began as his face turned bright crimson, "I... I uh...loveyou" he spoke the last words quickly, as I barely caught them,

"I love you to, Florence" I replied to him, pulling him closer as I placed a light kiss to his forehead, "Now get some sleep, okay?"

"I-If you stay with me" He whispers, causing me to chuckle as I turned onto my side, "Please... Master?"

"Of course I'll stay with you" I replied softly, as I pulled Florence into my chest while running my fingers between his wings,

"Night... Master" Florence whispers sleepily as he curls into me, his tail curling around my thigh like always,

"Sleep well, my darling" I whispered against the crown of his head, while closing my eyes and slowly fell asleep while holding Florence protectively and tightly.

XxxxxxX

Its been a few months since Florence had been able to once again use his wings, Ryo had several hickeys upon his pale flesh from us all as well as Florence having several from myself and Touzuko, and Mariku had just as many from myself and Touzuko. Sighing with a small shake of my head I watched as Florence, Touzuko and Ryo all roll around the throne room floor, biting each other while playing, and Mariku was sat beside my legs with his head on my knee. Its been a while since they could all have some fun, Florence had missed it so much, and now he was able to he was enjoying laying into Touzuko while Ryo also punched at Touzuko. It was quite entertaining to watch, I know this is there way of showing each other how much they care, and it makes me smile knowing that yes, they maybe brothers and related, yet at the same time they were also lovers. You may think it is disgusting, for siblings to have sex, and yes for you disgusting humans it is disgusting. However, for demons it is actually common, for siblings to mate with each other, and then reproduce to keep their own family blood line strong. Of course, my three gorgeous Succubus brothers are all male, so they can't reproduce, and to be honest I'm somewhat thankful. I don't think I could handle another Florence running around, not when it took almost 10 months to break him to begin with. Anyway, enough of that. Glancing my eyes towards the three brothers, I noticed that poor Florence had been pinned down by Touzuko, and Ryo had started unbuttoning and unzipping his elder brothers trousers.

Raising a curious brow, I snickered to myself as I leaned back in my throne, and watched as Florence was molested by his brothers. Mariku seemed to snicker himself as he glanced up at me, causing me to smirk as I watched the three brothers. Florence screamed out loudly as Ryo straddled his slim hips, before Touzuko pushed his own trousers down after pulling Florences trousers off of his legs, and literally rammed into his brother, while Touzuko held Ryo by his waist. Smirking at the scene, Florence tilted his head back as he moaned lowly while arching his back. Ryo was next to moan as I noticed all three of their tails wrapped around each-others, before Touzuko began pounding into his brothers tight heat, and causing Florence to cry out in pleasure while bucking his hips up; which allowed Ryo himself to moan as he began bouncing up and down upon Florences length, in turn causing me to groan lowly as Mariku smirked up at me, and causing me to unfasten my own trousers with a knowing glance to Mariku.

Getting the picture, Mariku smirked as he shifted to sit in front of me, while stroking my throbbing length before taking it into his mouth, and causing me to groan while I continue to watch as Florence is harshly fucked by his eldest brother, while he fucks his youngest brother. I groan lowly to myself while bucking my hips up into Marikus mouth, as I dive my hand into his wild white blonde hair, and tilt my head back with a panted groan. All while my throne room is filled with both Florences and Ryos loud cries of pleasure, mixed in with my own groans and pants. I could barely concentrate on any thoughts, as I watched my lovers, while arching my back and bucking my hips up as I heard Florence growl in pleasure before Ryos sweet voice screamed his release, followed by Florences release as I noticed from half lidded eyes that he pulled Ryo into his body crushing their lips together, and making Touzuko release himself; however, as Touzuko released, I noticed through half lidded eyes that Florence and Ryo had turned their gazes towards me as they kissed, and watched me as I groaned lowly before gripping Marikus hair and releasing hard and fast into his mouth.

Mariku smirked up at me while gulping down my release, as the three brothers crawled closer to us, and purring huskily towards us; which caused Mariku to smirk as he shifted and turned around before he pounced Touzuko, crushing their mouths together in a needy and passionate kiss. Ryo and Florence just stalked closer to me, their tails still entwined together as they sat at my feet, purring submissively at me as I smirked down at them, and indicated for Ryo to sit in my lap; which caused Florence to smirk as Ryo flushed crimson, before doing exactly that, he climbed into my lap while grinding his ass against my groin, and causing me to become hard once again. Florence however, gave a slight smirk up at me, as he sat between my thighs, and started to slowly stroke Ryos length; which caused Ryo to gasp lowly while arching his back, which made him press his backside against my own throbbing length, and whimpering lowly while raising his left hand to my face. Purring against his ear, I watched Florence with lust filled eyes as he leaned forward, putting his younger brother into his mouth, and giving Ryo a long hard suck while stroking his toned thighs; causing Ryo to gasp and moan lowly while bucking his hips up into Florences mouth.

Though enjoying the display of my two beloved lovers, I gripped at Ryos hips while slowly grinding my own hips into his tight firm ass, and causing him to moan out a garbled mess of mine and Florences names while begging for more; which I gave him, as I slipped three of my fingers into Ryos mouth while murmuring into his ear to suck them, and of course he did while bucking his hips up into Florences mouth. Smirking down at Florence, noticing the faint flush against Florences cheeks, before noticing the lust glazing within his eyes while he stared up at Ryo, and causing me to smirk slightly as I pulled my fingers from Ryos hot little mouth. Receiving a small whimpered whine from Ryos throat I licked up the length of his neck, before lightly nibbling it to make him moan once more as I began trailing my fingers down his sides, and then between his soft ass cheeks where I easily slipped two digits into him as he cried out lowly before bucking his hips; which caused him to force Florence to deep throat his length before he ground his ass against my fingers, this caused for both myself and Florence to groan while Florence began bobbing his head up and down Ryos length faster, and distracting Ryo long enough for me to easily prepare him. Once he was prepared enough, I slipped my fingers from Ryos loosened heat, before shifting slightly to plunge my thick throbbing shaft deep into Ryos heat, and causing him to cry out a loud moan of my name as Florence glanced towards me.

Florence smirked deviously as he pulled away from Ryos throbbing leaking need, his tail swaying mischievously behind him as he dragged himself to his feet, and pushed Ryo back into my body while crushing his lips to his younger brothers; causing Ryo to gasp out with a startled moan while gripping at my forearms, rocking his hips down onto my groin while being pushed into my body, and causing me to smirk as I slowly bucked my hips up into Ryos tight heat while running the fingers of my right hand down over Florences abdomen. Doing this caused Florence to groan lowly while slipping one of his hands into my hair and tugging it back, while breaking the kiss with Ryo only to shift slightly so he could kneel on my thighs, and proceeded to crush his lips with mine; which caused Ryo to be crushed between us, while I smirked into the kiss while pulling Florence closer, and continue to thrust up into Ryos heat which made him cry out in sheer bliss. I felt Ryo shudder between mine and Florences bodies, while his small hands gripped at Florences hips, and tugged him closer so that their throbbing blood engorged members brushed against each others; however, as Ryo done this Florence cried out a muffled moan into my mouth, while bucking his hips as he slid his right hand down the front of Ryos body, and lightly scratched his pale flesh causing Ryo to cry out in pleasure. Breaking the kiss with Florence with a slight panted breath, I gripped Ryos hips while thrusting slightly harder and faster up into his tight heat, and causing Ryou to shudder with a loud cry as he released hard and fast over Florences abdomen.

Gasping in large amounts of air, Ryo shuddered while still moaning as Florence trailed kisses down Ryos neck, and shifted slightly knowing I can go much longer than Ryo; causing Ryo to gasp out loudly with a slight cry of pain, as Florence thrusted two of his fingers around my thick throbbing cock deep within Ryos tight heat, and slackening Ryos tight ass a little more before literally and painfully thrusting his own thick throbbing shaft into Ryo. Ryo himself actually cried out in pain, while gripping at my hands, and causing for several tears to fall down his cheeks; however, as soon as Florence noticed the tears in his brothers eyes, he leaned down capturing his brothers lips in a deep passionate and fiery kiss, while I trailed soft kisses down over Ryos neck and the nape of his neck, and murmuring lowly within his ear. Ryo gasping into Florences mouth as he arched his back, gripping his nails into my hands while Florence deepened his kiss with his brother, and slipping his hands around Ryos back while gently rubbing the small of the younger demons back. Slowly beginning to relax, Ryo broke his kiss with his brother, and turned his slightly tear stained face towards me; however, as he did I glanced towards him, before crushing my lips to his as me and Florence slowly began bucking our hips together into Ryos tight heat, and causing Ryo to whine before moaning lowly into my mouth. This allowed me to thrust my tongue into Ryos mouth, deepening the kiss even more while holding his hands tightly, and allowing Ryo to know just how much I loved him.

Groaning above us, Florence moaned out as he rested his forehead against Ryos shoulder as he murmured to Ryo how beautiful he was, and how extremely tight his baby brother was; however, with his words Ryo broke the kiss himself moaning loudly, causing for Touzuko and Mariku to glance towards us, and staring at us as Ryo was pounded into by both myself and Florence. This scene I noticed for them turned them both on, causing them to crawl closer to us, and making me smirk when I realized just who was about to get pounded into. Florence groaning once more gasped slightly when he felt Touzuko lightly bite at his hips, before pushing two fingers into his tight ass thrusting them in and out, and slackening the pale Succubus demon before Florence cried out loudly to the harsh thrusted intrusion of Touzukos thick shaft. Groaning myself as I felt the delicious friction of Florence shaft against my own, I began once again nibbling upon Ryos neck while thrusting up into his tight heat, and without even noticing due to my eyes closing to inhale Ryos sweet aroused scent. However, even with my eyes closed I heard Touzuko groan lowly before being harshly shoved forward, causing me to snap my eyes open to be met with Touzukos lips as I raised my head, and feeling the extra push of Mariku behind Touzuko.

Ryo gasping loudly before crying out loudly, as Florence nibbled and sucked upon Ryos shoulder, and Touzukos lips crushed against my own while Mariku thrusted himself into Touzuko. I groaned lowly as I bit Touzukos bottom lip before tugging it, as I growled lustfully causing Florence to glance towards me, and moaning loudly as Ryo once again released hard and fast; which splattered across Florences stomach and chest, while his inner walls clamped and constricted harshly around mine and Florences shafts, causing us both to growl out our releases, followed by the already close to release Touzuko who released hard and fast into Florence, and then we all heard the slight grunt from Mariku as he to followed suit. Panting heavily Mariku and Touzuko stumbled back, causing Florence to lose balance after slipping from Ryos tightened heat and falling backwards into Mariku and Touzukos spent bodies, and allowing me to cling to Ryo while growling huskily at them all,

"You three are whores" I hissed at them while nuzzling my little Ryos neck, causing him to shudder and moan lowly,

"But you love us, Master" Touzuko purred at me causing me to chuckle,

"I do, but I think you bastards hurt our baby" I stated, snuggling Ryo close to my body as he whimpered slightly, "Shhh, its okay my little Prince" I murmured to his ear, while lifting him slowly and turning him to snuggle into my chest,

"I didn't, Florences thick shaft did" Mariku stated with a chuckle, as Florence growled and punched him,

"He is mine!" He hissed, before staggering to his knees as he slowly crawled closer to me, and liked up Ryos back, "My Ryo"

"No! Masters Ryo" Ryo whined before shivering at the feeling of Florences tongue against his heated flesh,

"Our Ryo" I corrected before yawning, as I slouched into my throne, "I think we should all go to bed, and that doesn't mean waiting for a few hours and joining me you two" I stated glaring at Touzuko and Mariku who both laughed,

"Okay master, we won't" They spoke together before slowly dragging themselves to stand up and running off to Touzukos room, leaving Florence, myself and Ryo,

"What about me?" Florence asked lowly, as he began slowly and carefully massaging his younger brothers back,

"You can come sleep with us" I stated, while shifting slightly before standing up, after holding Ryo in the bridal position, "Come on, before you both get cold"

"Coming master" Florence purred as he staggered to his feet, before limping slowly beside me, "They are wankers"

"You left your ass on display, that's your fault" I teased, causing Ryo to yawn loudly before the soft sounds of his purring caught our attention, "Come on"

"Your fault" Florence whined cutely, before poking his younger brothers leg, and causing Ryo to kick his leg out.

Chuckling lowly at Ryos small kick of his leg, I walked towards the doors of my room while keeping a tight firm hold upon my little lover, and making sure Florence was able to walk the distance without falling over. Of course each time Florence stumbled he grabbed at my arm, causing me to chuckle lowly as Ryo seemed to have fallen asleep already, and because of this I was left to make sure he slept on his front. I didn't want him to sit up when he awoke, to have a sharp fiery pain shoot up his spine, and making him scream out in immense pain that would no doubt wake the whole of Hell. I didn't want that happening in the least, as last time he woke up sharply with the pain running up his spine he had been cuddled into Florence, and of course as he screamed he just happened to practically scream into Florences ear; however it was somewhat funny, but the fact Florence was in a foul mood for a few days, and even attacked Ryo every chance he got when I wasn't around. I don't want the same thing happening again, as there would be blood shed this time because it is Florences fault, and I won't have him attacking his younger brother like last time.

Releasing a deep frustrated sigh as I entered my room, glancing around briefly I walked straight over to my bed, and climbed up onto it while still holding Ryo tightly. Florence followed suit as he climbed up onto my bed, before he laid down upon his back with a slight shiver, and holding his arms out for his baby brother; however, he wore a devious smirk upon his lips causing me to shake my head, and stating simply that he wasn't to try anything. Receiving a nod of acknowledgement, I carefully placed Ryo face down into his brothers arms, and covered them both up before climbing off of my bed. Florence questioned my actions nervously as I chuckled, while explaining I was going to close the stone doors leading out to my grave, and with that I walked over to the stone wall while casting a protective spell around my family resting place. Once I had done that, as well as closing the stone doors I turned back to my bed noticing how Florence had already fallen asleep. Chuckling lowly to myself I walked over to the wall opposite my bed, before pushing in one of the bricks to reveal a fireplace that was always burning, and then proceeded to strip completely before climbing under my covers and wrapping my arms protectively around both Florence and Ryo.

XxxxxxX

Well now, that's the end my victims. Literally every day my life consists of killing those on their death bed before taking them to where they are destined, killing of any women who tries to come on to me for the simple fact, as everyone knows, I am only interested in men. However, Ryo eventually went through his first real maturing into his true demonic state, which was highly fun as he became like a slutty little rabbit. Florence tends to go with me when I do my work, leaving Touzuko and Mariku to watch over Ryo and over my home. And if I am not out doing my job, I take the four of them to the surface, and have some enjoyment with them, while allowing them to spread their wings and fly around in the air at night. Yugi moved from Domino, and went to America with Rebecca, that girl is seriously going to be coming to Hell when she eventually dies, and I will be the one to bring her down. As I was saying, apart from the job, the rest of my day is either out in the night skies with my lovers, or as you may have guest being entertained by my lovers shagging in front of me, or I am doing all the shagging.

Now if there is any of the mentioned sexual activities I mentioned that happened, but never told you all in detail about it, and you wish to read it. I guess you would have to ask my beloved Admin, for she is the one who lets me out to play. I do hope you enjoyed your stay, down here in Hell. Isn't it lovely and cosy? Anyway, off you go before I allow Cerberus to come rid the world of you, he hasn't had any females lately, so maybe I could give you all to him. As for you males, I am sure my lovers would have fun tearing you apart, just don't expect to get away with your virginities if they get you. Now I have work to do, the dead won't be able to get to their souls final resting places without me, and you have all kept me long enough. Until next time my victims, Good night.

 **Author's Notes:** Well now, Ryou finally finished telling you all his story, and has even offered to let you know more about his sex life if you ask? Damn he getting soft I think. ANYWAY! Was fun letting Ryou write his story, and very challenging! Anyway hope you all liked it, and didn't have to many nightmares, or throw up much. But for now it time to sleep, been awake for four days non-stop working on this story, and now that it is finished I can finally sleep. Oh and before I forget, please review and give your opinions, as well as requests of Ryous sex life if you are interested.


End file.
